Skies are Blue
by CrazyMuffinAssassin
Summary: Life contains all kinds of twists and turns. Some are good and full of happiness, while others destroy your very life. But as long as we're together, those menial things will never affect us. Shadow x OC
1. Prologue

Shadow in the Sky: Prologue

This is a rewrite of the first story I've ever written on this site. It is a ShadowxOC fanfic. Skylar the Hedgehog belongs to me as well as this story. I hope you enjoy and now…

TO THE STORY!

The familiar Blue Blur is streaking across the grassy field, running free from the stress of saving the world every other week. At his side is the black and red hedgehog that all swoon over. The two are racing, their usual morning ritual before breakfast.

"I'm going to beat you again, Shadow!" Sonic declares, his feet working fast against the ground.

"In your dreams, hedgehog!" Shadow growls confidently. The two of them are neck and neck, both running at supersonic speed.

They halt when they reach a large two story house nestled between the trees at the edge of a forest.

"I totally just toasted your ass, Mr. Chosen One," Sonic sneers.

"You wish," Shadow scoffs, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Heh." Sonic smirks. "I know I won," he mutters. A large booming sound forces the two of them to look up, towards the forest.

The two exchange a look and start taking off to the trees.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow calls to him, hopping off trees.

"As if I know," Sonic yells back, rolling his eyes.

The two run until they reach a large crater in a clearing near the center of the wood. They both halt and stare, their mouths ajar. At the center, lies a small shape, battered and covered in ashes. The two hedgehogs slide down the edge of the large bowl-shaped hole and hurry to the shape.

It's a girl, a female hedgehog with silver and black fur, covered and ash and grit. She looks up at the two, revealing blue eyes shadowed with pain. Her breathing is weak and she bleeds from her abdomen, and a small metal spike is protruding from her stomach. Her eyes close and her breathing becomes more labored.

"Dude, we have to help her," Sonic murmurs.

Shadow doesn't answer, but his eyes are focused on her face, gaining a distant look in his eyes.

Sonic rolls his eyes once again and bends to pick her up in his arms.

"I'll take her," Shadow rasps, extending his arms. "You go ahead and tell Amy and the others."

"Whatever," Sonic snorts, placing the girl in Shadow's arms. He streaks ahead to the house, bursting through the door and hurrying to the kitchen, where Amy is cooking their breakfast. "Amy! Is the guest room clean?"

"Well, yes, Sonic, but why-?" Amy gasps, dropping the pan of eggs on the stove.

"You'll see."

Shadow rushes in, carrying the girl and running up the stairs.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Sonic asks, turning to Tails, who is seated at the table, tinkering with his Air Gear.

"It's in the bathroom," Tails answers, lifting his goggles from his eyes and staring at Sonic. "Do you want any help?"

"That'd be great, thanks, pal," Sonic replies with a sigh. Tails follows him upstairs and waits at the doorway to the bathroom. Sonic grabs the first aid kit, and shoulders past hid friend to make way to the guest room. Shadow is laying the silver hedgehog on the bed, resting her head on the pillow.

"Tails get a bowl of water and a towel. We have to clean the wound." He jerks out the metal spike from the girl's body. She gasps in pain and groans. "It'll feel better later," Shadow mumbles in her ear.

Sonic begins pulling out bandages and bandage tape. He lays them out on the bed.

Tails comes back carrying a basin of water and a towel slung over the edge. He sets the bowl down and lifts up the girl's shirt to get a better look at the wound. He stops when he sees the jagged hole in her stomach.

"Oh wow," the twin-tailed fox whispers. He begins sopping up the blood with the wet towel and presses it against the wound to keep from more blood spilling. Sonic and Shadow just watch as he works, horrified at the state of the girl.

"I wonder what could have done this to her," Shadow mutters.

"Who knows?" Sonic sighs. "Could've been anything."

"I guess we'll find out when she wakes up…" Shadow agrees.


	2. Chapter 1: Sky

This is the first chapter of my famous fic, Shadow in the Sky!

Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA

Sky the Hedgehog belongs to me.

And now... TO THE STORY!

* * *

She opens her eyes, her vision blurry and unfocused. The first thing she sets her sights on is the black-and-red hedgehog watching her from the corner of the room. She sits up quickly, but the sharp pain in her abdomen tells her that straightening is not a good idea.

Holding back a scream of pain, she flops back down into the soft mattress of the bed.

"Are you all right?" the black hedgehog asks, walking over to her, his footsteps silent.

Ignoring the question, she replies, "Who are you? And where am I?" She narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. I am the-"

"Was it necessary to say your name twice? I mean, _honestly_," the girl interrupts.

Shadow just blinks back at her. "I am the Ultimate Lifeform," he continues. "You are in the home I share. We-we saw you fall from the sky. You were injured, and you've been out cold for a couple of days." Pause. "What is your name?"

"That explains the pain I feel in my stomach..." the silver hedgehog murmurs, running her fingers across the bandage around her abdomen. She looks back up at the obsidian hedgehog curiously. "My name is Skylar, but my friends and family call me Sky." Her eyes travel to the window. The sky outside is blue, just as her eyes are. "Is that the _sky_? I've never seen a sky like that."

"What do you-?" Shadow begins to ask, but something else stops him. His eyes focus on her even more, the dark red stare so intense that the gray hedgehog is tempted to shoot herself underneath the covers.

Sky tips her head to the side. "What's up?"

"You aren't from here, are you? You must be from the future!" Shadow resolves eagerly, and quite uncharacteristically. "Do you know a Silver the Hedgehog? Or Blaze the Cat?"

"Know them? Silver's my twin brother! And Blaze absolutely hates me!" Sky gasps, suddenly sitting up and ignoring the pain that sears through her body. "You must be the Shadow that Silver's always talking about, and there's another hedgehog he's always going on about too... Sonic, I believe?"

"Yes!" Shadow exclaims. "This is amazing. How did you get here?"

"Well, I-"

"Wait, I must get Sonic and Tails. They have to hear this." Shadow hurries from the room, leaving the small gray hedgehog alone with her mouth agape.

She falls back onto her pillow with a sigh.

_What happened? _she wonders. _I know I was supposed to end up in the past like Drew told me, but what went wrong? I must have splinched on the way in. That would explain why I'm missing some skin and fur on my stomach. We spent months on that portal. It was supposed to work. And how am I supposed to get back?_

Shadow comes back in,explaining excitedly what he just discovered to the blue hedgehog and the young, bright orange fox he'd brought back with him.

"Slow down, Shads," the blue hedgehog warns. "Your excitedness is so uncharacteristic that I'm having a hard time taking any of what you're saying in."

The hedgehog's leaf green eyes fall on Sky, who is staring at the trio nervously.

"Um, hi?" she says, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey, my name's Sonic, Sonic the-"

"Seriously, is that necessary?" Sky interrupts again. "That must be really effing common with you Mobians in the past."

"What are you-"

"You say your name _twice_," Sky explains, rolling her light blue eyes. "Why? So you not notice it or anything?"

"_Anyway,_" Shadow interjects. "Sonic, we have to figure a way to return her back home. She's Silver's sister, after all, and do we really want him and Blaze returning? You know how Blaze is."

"Yeah, I see your point, but we have to wait until she heals," Sonic points out. "Tails, do you think you can build a portal back to her own time?"

"Well, of course, but that could take some time, and I'll need the Chaos Emeralds," the young fox answers, looking a bit nervous. "I'll call Knuckles and fly up to Angel Island as soon as possible."

"I could help with that," Sky puts in.

The others stare at her as if she'd just grown two more heads.

"I'm serious!" The deep black highlights on her quills begin to burn. _They're probably pink now, _Sky thinks in embarrassment. "I was working on a portal back home. And your Chaos Emeralds can't be much different from the Sol Emeralds, now can they?"

"It's not that you aren't capable of doing it," Tails starts to say quietly. "It's just that-"

"You aren't strong enough yet," Sonic finishes. "We don't want to put any more stress on your wound then it already has on it."

"I think I'll be fine," Sky retorts. "i heal fast. I bet it's already closing up now."

"I don't believe you," Shadow murmurs through narrowed eyelids. "You will stay in this room until you are well again."

"I agree with Shadow, for once," Sonic adds. "I'll send Amy to change your bandages and possibly bathe you if you're up to it. See you later, kid."

He walks out, Tails following him. Shadow lingers for a moment, his ruby eyes resting on Sky. He walks over to her silently, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sky sits up a little, wincing at the pain in her stomach.

"You don't have to, you know. We'll take care of this. You just focus on getting better, okay?" Shadow urges quietly.

_He doesn't usually act like this, _Sky observes, a small smile on pulling at her cheeks. She nods, flicking her ears in acknowledgment. "I'll pass on the bath," she laughs, her smile spreading. "Will you be around?"

"Would you like me to be?" Shadow asks, a slow grin creeping across his muzzle. "I'll try my best if that would help."

"You're not usually like this, are you, Shadow the Hedgehog?" Sky teases, smoothing the fur above her bandage. "What's so special about Lil' Ole Me?"

"Uh..." Shadow trails off without looking back at the pretty young hedgehog. "I'll come back and check on you later." He jumps up and disappears out of the door in a flash, closing it with a slam.

Sky lies back down, training her eyes on the ceiling. _What am I supposed to do now? It's not like I can sleep. _

In a matter of minutes, the door flies open, revealing a bright pink hedgehog with green eyes and an annoyed look.

"All right, let's get this over with," she growls, tossing a first aid kit on the bed.

Sky doesn't say anything, but closes her eyes and braces herself as she is blasted with the deep hatred coming off of the other.

* * *

I hope that went well. It is much better than the earlier version, I'll give it that :) Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 2: Guess What!

'Ello, loves! I'm going to be updating much quicker now that I have time to. Lol. The last chapter wasn't as good as I'd have liked... I'm trying to improve on that. Character bios on my profile are coming soon.

And with that... TO THE STORY!

* * *

The pink hedgehog, closes the door with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, let's get this over with," she growls, carrying a first aid kit with her to Sky's bed.

"You're Amy, right?" Sky asks politely. "Hi, I'm-"

"Shaddup and listen," Amy snarls threateningly, ripping the bandages off of Sky's stomach, purposely ripping off some fur. Sky winces with pain. "Sonic is _mine_. Paws off."

"I wasn't going to-"

"What did I just say? _Shut up_. Just stay away from him." She binds the fresh bandages tightly around the silver hedgehog's waist. She slams the first aid kit shut and stomps out, leaving a very confused hedgehog by herself once again.

Sky flops back onto her pillow and stares up at the ceiling with disbelief. "What did I _do?_"

* * *

Shadow stands in the kitchen with Sonic and Tails, who are in deep conversation about how to get Sky back home safely. Today is day three since Sky has been awake and she's healing fast.

"We could just use the Chaos Emeralds," Tails suggests. "Knuckles still has six of them on Angel Island, 'member? We could just ask-"

"Yeah, but you know how Knux is," Sonic counters, his face serious for once. "We really shouldn't bother him."

"Couldn't we just use the one I have?" Shadow offers. "It's worked before."

Sonic and Tails exchange a look. Shadow can tell that they both didn't even think of just using the one Chaos Emerald.

"Fine then, Shads," Sonic agrees, leaning back in the chair he's sitting in. "Are you willing to give up that Emerald?"

"I'll take her back myself," Shadow growls. "I don't _have _to give up the Emerald."

He starts towards the door, pausing inside the frame. "And I'm serious about taking her back."

Shadow ascends the staircase, pausing in front of Sky's room on the way to his. He can hear Amy's annoying little voice on the other side of the closed door. She's telling Sky to stay away from Sonic.

_Psh, I doubt she'll be interested in that Faker anyway, _Shadow snorts in his head, rolling his eyes. _That obnoxious pink hedgehog thinks anyone wants to be with Sonic._

Amy flings open the door, storming past Shadow without acknowledging his existence. She stomps angrily down the stairs.

Shadow peeks inside of Sky's room. The gray hedgehog is lying back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Shadow walks in, silently, but the other hedgehog's head turns to look at him, her blue eyes dull with pain and sadness.

"Oh. Hi," She rasps. "Shadow, isn't it?"

The Ultimate Lifeform nods. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Amy yells at me every time she comes up here. Why does she think I'd be interested in Sonic?" Sky mutters.

"She thinks _anyone_ is interested in Sonic. Hell, she thought _I _would be interested in Sonic. As if," Shadow jokes lightly, forcing a small uncharacteristic smile. "But, somehow, he just wasn't cutting it for me."

"Heh. You've never been inside his mind," Sky says, smiling and sitting up. "There's some pretty scandalous stuff in there."

"You've been inside his mind?" Shadow gasps, his eyes widening.

"Uh huh. I use telepathy. Silver and I both do, didn't you know that?" Sky counters.

Shadow shakes his head. "That never came up. What else can you do?"

"I can't use psychokinesis like Silver, but I can use electricity," Sky replies, her blue eyes sparking. "Silver's told me what you can do, though. Not everyone can harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds. It's just you and Sonic, right?"

"Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, and myself," Shadow corrects her.

"Oh. Well, Silver can use the Sol Emeralds as well, just like Blaze. I can too. In fact, that's how I made the portal back home. I really should be getting back to it. I can't leave Drew by himself with it for too long. And Silver's clueless as to how to power it up. He's probably worried about me. I know I was when he and Blaze came here. I made the portal to come and find him, actually, but then he came back and I didn't know what to do with it. So, I just decided to test it out since I spent all that time on it." the silver hedgehog pauses. "Am I talking too much? Sometimes I get carried away."

"No, it's fine," Shadow assures her. It's even kind of cute that she's willing to tell him everything. He blinks. Sky _is _pretty cute. A bit naive, but cute all the same.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to stay here and talk to me if you don't want to," Sky murmurs, her cheeks glowing red. "I can just go back to sleep."

"I'm fine, Sky, really. I can even take you out if you want to. Nobody will have to know," Shadow offers blurting out the words before he even has a chance to think about it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

"Could you really? I would love that, Shadow!" Sky squeals, a large grin spreading on her face. "I'd love you _forever_ if you could take me out to see the sky."

"Of course, I will," Shadow answers softly, his ears burning at Sky's comment. "I'll take you later this afternoon if you like."

"That would be awesome. Thank you." Sky smiles happily, hugging Shadow around his neck and kissing his cheek.

The obsidian hedgehog nods and exits, his face burning, his cheeks probably a bright red. He touches the spot Sky had kissed and leans against the wall, his heart thudding against his chest.

_Mind blown.

* * *

_

I need your comments! Please review!_  
_


	4. Chapter 3: To the Park!

Hey, lovelies. I'm not seeing review but my traffic is up, like, super-high. What's the deal? You don't want to give me criticism? i don't bite. Much. But still! I need your comments.

This chapter is kinda cute. In my opinion, anyway.

And now... TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sky walks down the stairs on shaky legs, wearing clothes that Amy unwillingly provided. The dizziness is overwhelming.

'No. I'm going to see what it's like to be normal for once. I have to overcome this,' Sky encourages herself inside her mind, gritting her teeth.

She makes her way down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step and colliding with Knuckles, who just happened to be passing by. He catches her and steadies her, placing his hand on her waist.

"Whoa there," he chuckles. "Are you okay? What are you doing up?"

"Thanks," Sky mutters, blushing. "I'm going out today. Fresh air, you know?" She doesn't look at the red echidna, who's staring at her with soft eyes.

"Do you want me to go with you? In case you start feeling bad?" Knuckles offers, blinking at her. "It's no trouble. The Master Emerald will be fine without me."

"No, it's fine," another voice speaks from behind the two.

Sky turns to see Shadow standing in the, well, shadows.

"I'm taking her," the obsidian hedgehog tells Knuckles, who carefully removes his hand from Sky's waist. "Now, if you don't mind..." He gestures to Sky with his hand.

Knuckles growls and stalks out of the door, pushing stiffly past the two. Shadow rolls his eyes and takes Sky's arm, half-dragging her out the door behind the red echidna.

"Come on," he grumbles. He leads her to a large black motorcycle, which Sky automatically starts salivating over.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful," she gasps, reaching over to touch it. "Where did you ever find such an amazing bike?"

"G.U.N. gave it to me," Shadow explains, coughing in embarrassment. He swings a leg over the side and offers the silver hedgehog a helmet. "Ready?"

Sky grins in delight, pulls on the helmet, and straddles the seat, wrapping her arms around Shadow's waist. She feels Shadow's heart quicken and his skin become very hot. She smiles again, smaller now, and nestles her face in-between the quills on his back, letting the soft fur brush against her cheek. As he starts up the bike, she breathes in his scent. He smells good, woodsy, like pine trees. The only true smell she's familiar with is the scent of burning... burning _everything_. And when she arrived here, everything smells so different, fresher and not suffocating. Even now, as they're zipping through the trees under the open air, everything so wonderful. She closes her eyes with happiness.

"Ow, you're squeezing me!" Shadow exclaims, turning to glance at Sky.

"Oops! Sorry!" She'd been clutching him tightly without even noticing. She loosens her grip.

Pressing her cheek back into Shadow's fur, she just watches the scenery go by. 'He's still unnaturally warm...' she observes, laughing start passing through the city, buildings flashing by everywhere. Shadow parks the motorcycle in front of a silver skyscraper, kicking down the kickstand and cutting the engine. Sky detaches herself from as he gets off. She takes his hand once he offers it and stands there right in front of him, removing the helmet. Their eyes meet, locking for a brief moment, red meeting blue.

Sky looks away, blushing profusely, and places the helmet on the seat of the motorcycle.

Sky takes Shadow's arm as he begins to walk away. He blushes, but doesn't recoil.

"What would you like to see?" the black hedgehog asks, coughing in embarrassment. "There's the park, the Chao Gardens, the mall…"

"I would like to see the park please," Sky replies quietly. "I've never really seen grass before. It would be nice."

"The park it is, then," Shadow grumbles, leading her in the right direction.

Sky sneaks a look up at him, her eyes widening as she gazes at him.

_He's so gorgeous, _she thinks to herself. _So dark, mysterious, moody. It's absolutely intriguing. But how could I tell him I'm interested?_

Shadow glances at her, forcing her to turn away, ears burning.

"So, um, would you like to live here?" Shadow asks awkwardly.

"Yeah, I would, but I have to get back to my time," Sky answers, feeling crestfallen. "I have priorities there, my brothers and my duty to Blaze. She expects me and Drew to have this huge project done by the end of the month. This was a _huge _setback."

"Oh." Shadow blinks.

Awkward silence.

"You should come back with me," Sky offers. "Silver's dying to see you. The rest of the gang too!"

"Uh, well sure. I'd like that."

More awkward silence.

The two reach the park. Sky immediately streaks towards a tree, leaving little electric sparks in her wake. She reaches out to touch it tentatively with a finger.

"Wow… It's so _weird_ how rough this stuff is," she murmurs as Shadow comes up behind her. "What's it called?"

"Bark," Shadow answers, his eyes flashing with amusement. "On the tree are leaves, and the roots are underneath the ground to soak up water."

"Whoa, that's so interesting," Sky gasps. She looks up at Shadow with round eyes. "They don't really teach up stuff like this in the future, but Silver did tell me all about it. Like, how on the beach there's this stuff called sand and the water is so clear you can see _everything_. He was the one to tell me about the grass, you know."

"Yeah, I guess this world is far prettier than yours. I've been there, you know," Shadow offers. "It looked so desolate, a wasteland."

"I know. Silver told me," the younger hedgehog says brightly. She bends to touch the grass. "It's so soft. How do they get it like this?"

"They water and fertilize it really well, I guess," Shadow replies with a shrug.

Sky sits in it, leaning against the tree. She pats the ground next to her. "You can sit too, Shadow."

Shadow flops down next to her, leaning forward on his knees.

"What's your story?" Sky asks, looking at him, folding her hands over her lap. "I've been babbling on and on and you haven't had a chance to say anything."

"Really? You really want to know?" Shadow gasps, shocked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Sky is genuinely puzzled. Shadow doesn't appear to be the type for talking, but she should at least give him a chance.

"Well, okay. I was created by a scientist named Dr. Gerald Robotnik fifty years ago…"

* * *

I think they're cute. :3 Well, that's all for now folks! Please PLEASE leave your comments. Ciao for now!


	5. Chapter 4: A Total Aww Moment

Hey, lovelies, you're still not leaving the reviews I so desire. What's this? I **_NEED _**your comments, peoples! Absolutely **_NEED_ **them! **PLEASE**. I'm not usually one for begging, but I'm tired of seeing how many visitors I have and not seeing any reviews. I mean, honestly. You wouldn't want to have people read your work and not say if it's good or bad, would you?

I apologize for my rant, but I'm just so frustrated with this.

Shadow and Sky have a beautiful moment. I had a dream like this once. And then I actually experienced it. I love moments like this *insert smiley face here*

I know this is really short, but I just can't write long chapters without them getting all ramble-y. This is going to be the shortest though.

And with that... TO THE STORY!

* * *

Shadow stares at Sky as she gazes across the wide open space of the park, just after he finished telling her about his origins. The silver hedgehog had listened attentively, nodding occasionally and interrupting to ask questions.

She's so innocent, much like Silver, so ready to see and learn about the world.

A warm feeling fills his chest as his ruby eyes rest on her.

_She's so beautiful,_ he thinks, his ears growing hot as she glances at him and quickly looks away just as he does the same. She'd caught him staring. Her sky blue orbs look to the sky. _How could I tell her that I like her? Would she like me back? What _does _she think of me? _

"I think you're wonderful," Sky murmurs, snapping Shadow out of his thoughts.

His eyes widen in surprise. He'd forgotten that she could read minds. He blushes in embarrassment. "Uh... thank you?"

"No, thank you," Sky whispers, tears forming in her eyes. "You didn't have to do this, and yet... you did. Thank you so much."

"It was nothing," Shadow grumbles, taking up his usual indifferent demeanor.

"It wasn't _'_nothing.' I know you would have given anything to make me happy, Mr. _Ultimate Lifeform,_" the gray one teases gently. Sky gazes at him warmly, making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Her comment makes his cheeks burn. _She's so close. It's making me feel like I'm on fire. _

Shadow doesn't need to get close to another. Not in this way. He could end up hurting her, which is the last thing he wants to do. He can't be with her like he wants to. It would be too painful, especially since they come from two completely different worlds. It would never work.

"Sure it could," Sky interjects his thoughts yet again. "I'm wearing these." She points to the golden bands on her wrists. "They keep me from being harmed while I'm here. Haven't you noticed that my head hasn't exploded from staying in the past for too long?" She appears amused.

"Sky... I can't-" Shadow begins to say.

The younger hedgehog crosses her arms. "Why not? I know you like me, Shadow, so don't act like you don't. I like you too."

Shadow's face flushes. "It's more complicated than that. You know about my past. I just can't be with you."

"I don't understand what's so complicated about it," Sky protests, hurt flashing across her face. "I don't get you, Shadow. I can _hear _your thoughts. I _know_ how you feel about me. Why are you making it harder than it needs to be to just ask me out?"

"Because, Sky, I don't want to end up hurting you, or for you to be in harm's way. You being with me is dangerous," Shadow attempts to explain, avoiding the other's eyes. "I do want to be with you, and I have a feeling that you know just how much."

He does really like her, a lot. More than he ever thought he could ever feel about another really. He wants to be with her, more than anything right now. Yes, they've only known each other for a week, but that week felt like their entire lives. These past few _hours _have felt like a lifetime.

She's everything any guy could want: beautiful, intelligent, witty, confident, trusting. He had felt an instant connection when he and she first spoke. He left that room reluctantly, his heart yearning for her. That night, as he did a small mission for G.U.N., he was unfocused, his mind set on Sky.

Her image was burned into his mind: her shiny silver fur, her smile, and her eyes. Every time he blinks he can see her behind his eyelids. She's so gorgeous it hurts.

"I can take care of myself, Shadow. You won't have to worry about me," Sky mumbles.

"I don't want to take the chance," Shadow says softly, frowning.

Sky's a strong little hedgehog, a fast healer, and she has a serious advantage over anyone she comes up against, but she's still delicate. The last thing the dark hedgehog wants is for her to get hurt, especially because of him.

Maybe he should just take the chance, to see how things go. He could always just break it off if things get bad.

Shadow shifts closer to Sky; she looks away from him.

He takes her hand in his, using his other hand to tilt her face back up so her eyes meet his.

"All right, you win," Shadow whispers. "We can try, but if anything happens, we have to stop, okay?"

Sky looks crestfallen, but then brightens. "Nothing's going to happen," she murmurs softly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have faith." Sky smiles, squeezing Shadow's hand once. "I have faith in us, in _you_."

"Thank you."

Red eyes meet blue.

Black fur brushes silver.

His lips meet hers for the first time.

* * *

Meh. I think this might be one of the bad ones. Oh well. Do comment!


	6. Chapter 5: Well, This Just BITES

I hope this went well. Sorry for my tirade last chapter my dears. It was a rough 2 hours.

Tee hee.

I'm going to _try _and make my chapters longer. I want to, but I don't want to get carried away.

Plus, I know that Shadow and Sky came together WAY too fast. Don't fret. I have something up my devious little sleeves.

Meh.

And with that… TO THE STORY!

Sky falls onto her bed, her heart light with happiness.

She and Shadow had just gotten back from another date: a two-day-trip to the beach.

Unfortunately, they had some unwanted company, meaning Sonic and Co. However, the new couple did manage to get away for a while and have some alone time once they others left after the first day.

It came as a shock to the others that Shadow and Sky had gotten together so quickly, but then again, they did spend most of the first two weeks together, talking and getting friendly, something that nobody _ever _suspected Shadow of being able to do. Their entire relationship was going a bit fast. They had already shared a kiss and that was within their first five minutes of being in a relationship. But this is their second week of being together and the others have just gotten used to it.

Sky, of course, doesn't care.

A small knock on her door causes her to sit up abruptly. Immediately picking up Shadow's thoughts, she smiles and opens the door.

The obsidian hedgehog is leaning against the door frame, his ruby eyes dark with… sadness?

"What's wrong?" Sky asks, tipping her head to one side. She probes his thoughts, searching for an answer.

"Tails is finished with the portal. You can go home now," Shadow announces dully.

"What?" Sky gasps, shocked. "I didn't expect him to be done with it that fast!"

"Me neither…" Shadow admits. "But it's true. He said you can be home by tomorrow morning."

"But…" The young gray hedgehog looks to the window, gazing out at the night sky, small tears building in her eyes. "I don't want to go back. Not yet."

Shadow steps in the room, shutting the door behind him and taking the other in his arms. "I know," he murmurs. "I don't want you to go either." He kisses her forehead, smoothing the fur on her quills.

Sky looks up to see the dark hedgehog's eyes brimming with affection.

A warm feeling builds in her chest as she stares into his eyes. She wants to stay right here forever, with this amazing creature before her. She presses her muzzle into his fluffy white chest fur, breathing in his now-familiar scent.

"Thank you so much, for everything," she whispers, her voice muffled by the other's fur. She looks up at Shadow, her tears bigger now. "I wish we could have been together longer."

"Me too," Shadow agrees. "I want more time with you, Sky." He touches his nose to hers.

Sky closes her eyes at the contact. "Maybe we can ask Tails for one more day. "I mean, it's a portal that can be fired up at any time."

"Knuckles can't have the Master Emerald away from the island for too long, and he said he'll only bring it tomorrow morning," Shadow explains reluctantly, his hands going to the smaller hedgehog's waist. He brings her closer to him, resting his head on top of hers, right between her ears.

Sky's arms circle his neck, but she doesn't look up, but instead attempts to come up with a plan.

One hits her.

"You could come with me," she suggests softly, a smile spreading on her face. "You can come back home with me!" She looks up at him.

"What? How would that be possible? There is already one of me in your world!" Shadow gasps in shock, his ruby eyes widening.

"I know that, but I can just give you a ring that will keep you safe in my time. Just like the one I have, see?" She holds up her wrist to show him the golden band. "I can engineer it so it acts like the inhibitors you wear now."

"I'd love to go back with you, but I have a duty here, a job. I work for G.U.N., remember?" Shadow reminds her, staring back at her.

"I know that too, but you can quit. Please, for me?" Sky pleads.

Shadow sighs. "You're lucky you're so damn cute, otherwise I'd have to kill you." He gives a small smile, leaning to kiss the silver hedgehog.

Sky meets him halfway. "No, you're lucky I'm so damn smart or you wouldn't have the option of coming with me."

"Don't push it," Shadow teases, biting the other's ear playfully with a growl.

Sky ducks from his touch, laughing, and tears herself away from the black hedgehog. She yawns greatly, stretching up as exhaustion washes over her.

"You should get some sleep," Shadow proposes, walking her over to the bed. "You need to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sky agrees, sitting on the edge of the bed. She goes to take off her shirt, but stops, seeing that Shadow is still standing there. "Um… Some privacy, please?"

Shadow's cheeks turn a shade of red. "Oh, yeah, of course. I'll be back in about half an hour." He heads towards the door, placing his hand on the door handle.

"Okay," Sky yawns again.

Once Shadow closes the door, she throws off her clothing, tossing her shirt and shorts onto the floor. She snatches up her pjs, a comination of black pants and awhite t-shirt, and pulls on her black robe, which she had purchased along with all of the clothing, shoes, and the like when she and Shadow went to the city on their first not-really-but-still first date.

Sky makes her way to the bathroom, entering and closing the door behind her. Shedding off her robe, she starts the water, and steps into the tub. She lets the hot water wash over her, slicking back her fur. She sighs with relaxation, soaping up her body and shampooing her quills. Rinsing, she runs her fingers through her fur, her eyes closed with contentment. She shuts off the water and steps out grabbing her towel from the rack. She dries off and then puts on her underwear, then her pjs. After that, she hangs up her towel to dry, gathers her robe, and exits the bathroom.

Sky makes her way back to her room, only to be cut off by Sonic.

"Whoa there," the blue hedgehog says, a grin spreading on his face. "Hey, Sky. What're you up to?"

"Uh… just got out of the shower. I'm about to go to bed," Sky answers, feeling a bit put off.

"Oh, okay. Did Shadow tell that Tails finished the portal?" Sonic asks, his green eyes locked on hers.

"Yeah, he did. I guess it was just a matter of time before I had to go back home," Sky sighs wistfully. "I just didn't expect him to get done with it this fast."

"Yeah, well, that kid's a genius," Sonic chuckles. "He's also been working on that portal for longer than you think."

"Really? Do you think I could take a look at it? Just to see if it works?" Sky suggests, arching an eyebrow. If she said that it wasn't safe, she might be able to stay a while longer.

"I don't know… we already tested it. It looks safe," Sonic tells her, a spark of _something_ in his eye.

Disappointment washes over Sky.

There goes her chance of staying longer.

"Oh," she mutters, her ears drooping a little.

Suddenly, Sonic's arms are around her, as if for comfort. "Don't look so sad. We don't want you to go either, but Knuckles is very stubborn and he said that he won't let us use the Master Emerald for another day. And our other option is getting all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. Those are also on Angel Island and Knuckles doesn't want them to scatter again."

Sky feels a wave of affection coming from the other hedgehog. He really likes her, almost as much as Shadow does. He was the most disappointed out of all of the others to see that Shadow and Sky were dating. He became a huge help to her over the past few weeks, always checking up on her, bringing her things…

She kind of likes him back.

But Knuckles is getting in the way of it all. She can't even explore her affections.

"What is with Knuckles?" Sky wonders aloud, narrowing her eyes with thought.

The red echidna is the main reason that she can't stay. He's so… _ugh_.

"I understand," Sky whispers finally, worming herself from Sonic's embrace. "See you in the morning."

She leaves the blue hero in the hallway, entering her room, and closing the door behind her. She collapses on the bed with a sigh, pulling the covers over her.

Wow, okay. That was… huh? Anyway, leave your comments! CMA out!


	7. Chapter 6: Wait What?

Chapter 6 whoo!

Yeah, I know this came up a day after the last chapter. I just had a lot of time today.

Sky and Sonic? Huh?

Well, let's just get on with it! TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sky lies in darkness, staring at the ceiling and breathing gently, waiting for Shadow to come back.

As if her prayers are answered, the dark hedgehog enters, flicking on the lights quietly.

"Hey," he says quietly. "I told you I'd be back."

"Yeah, you did," Sky murmurs, smiling. She sits up, propping herself up on her arms.

Shadow comes over to sit on the edge of the bed. He runs his finger down Sky's cheek, stopping it beneath her chin.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asks, his ruby eyes gentle. "I can't wait to be alone with you finally."

"What makes you think we'll be alone back in my world?" Sky grumbles. "It's actually going to be a bit chaotic. I have a _lot _of family to take care of."

"I understand and respect that, but it can't be any worse than being here," Shadow points out, hugging Sky close.

"It is, because we live in hell and my 'family' is really needy." Sky backs from Shadow, placing her hands on his arms. "I don't for this to be a disappointment for you, but when we get there you're going to have to help me."

Shadow sighs, obviously disappointed, his ears drooping.

_Maybe going with her is a bad idea, _he thinks, the thought entering Sky's mind.

Her ears burn and she tears herself away from him with a huff, angry. "Well, if you think that then I don't want you to come with me."

Shadow looks at her with reddened cheeks. "Sky, I didn't mean-"

"Forget it, Shadow. I'm going to bed." She pulls the covers her head with the blanket.

Sky waits for Shadow to leave before lying flat on her back, sighing greatly.

_Shadow's just being stupid_, she decides. _Everything will be better in the morning.

* * *

_

THE NEXT MORNING

Sky sits up, stretching as the rays of the sun peek through the window. Her joints give a satisfying pop as she extends her arms, relieving the stiffness. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stands up, yawning hugely.

She exits the bedroom, making her way down the hallway and scratching the back of her head, ruffling the soft gray fur lining her quills.

Once again she runs into Sonic, the blue hero exiting his own room.

"Hello again!" he greets her, his green eyes warm. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah, actually," Sky replies with a small smile.

Little did Sonic know, Sky had basically been dreaming of him all night.

The blue hedgehog had filled her sleep, his smile, those green eyes, his embrace, _everything_ was _everywhere_. She didn't dream of Shadow _once_ last night, and she usually does, every night since they met. But, last night had sparked something inside of her, the moment they'd shared.

Weird.

"Do you want to come down and get some breakfast?" Sonic offers. "Knuckles should be here soon and you might want to get some food in you." He grins at her affectionately.

"Yeah, that'd be great," the younger gray hedgehog answers, looking up at him.

"Well, then." The other holds his arm out to her.

She takes it, letting Sonic guide her down the stairs.

"Um, how did you sleep?" she asks, filling in the silence.

"Not well," Sonic murmurs, his eyes darkening with sadness. "I know that you probably don't want to hear this, with you being with Shadow and all, but I couldn't help but to think of you all night."

Sky presses her lips together, turning her head away from the other hedgehog.

How could she tell him that it was the same for her? Save for the bad sleep part. She felt comforted all through the night, knowing that the blue hedgehog was in her dreams. They stop at the bottom of the stairs. Sky faces Sonic, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I thought of you too," she mumbles quietly.

"Really?" Sonic gasps. He pauses. "What does this mean? You're with Shadow."

"I don't think it really matters, Sonic. I'm going back home today," Sky mutters, her ears drooping and tears forming in her eyes.

Sonic takes the younger in his arms, allowing her to press against him, burying her nose in his peach-colored belly fur. He pulls her off the side, into the shadows of a nearby hallway.

"Look, Sky, I know that it's going to be hard for you to go back," Sonic tells her quietly. "I wish you could stay longer, but Knuckles-"

"Knuckles is a douche-bag," Sky growls, feeling a stab of frustration towards the red echidna. "Why is he insisting upon this? He can take it off at anytime if it's only for a little while. Why is he being such a stubborn bastard?"

"I don't know… jealousy perhaps? We were all a bit surprised when you chose Shadow," Sonic admits. "I was kind of hoping that you would choose me if you wanted to choose anyone, but I guess that it's your heart."

"I can still change my mind," Sky whispers, raising herself on her toes to reach his level. Her hands go to his neck.

She loves this, the closeness of Sonic, much more than with Shadow, more _different _than with Shadow.

"What are you saying?" Sonic asks softly, his hands going to her wrists.

Sky can tell that he's trying to control himself, to not just go right in and make contact.

"I don't have to stay with Shadow, you know. It's only been two weeks. I'm going home anyway, so why should it really matter?" the gray hedgehog breathes, touching her nose to his. She tilts her head, closing her eyes, caught in the moment.

Their lips meet, fireworks flying behind Sky's shut eyelids as she kisses him. Sonic brings one hand to her face, and the other goes to her waist, pulling her closer. His arm circles her waist tightly, bringing her even closer.

Sky resists moaning in ecstasy as their tongues meet, something she and Shadow have only done a few times. She coils her arms around the cobalt hedgehog's neck more, angling her head so they can kiss better. Sonic pushes her against the wall, the arm that was at her cheek going to the wall to support his weight. He bends his neck more and widens his mouth.

But then, he cuts off the kiss suddenly, his ears perking up.

"What is it?" Sky asks quietly, listening.

Footsteps.

Shadow's footsteps.

"Quick, get into this bathroom," Sonic orders. "Try to get my scent off of you. I'll use other means."

Sky nods and steps into the bathroom right next to where the two stand. Sonic scurries off in a whoosh.

This is Amy's bathroom, and thankfully she keeps all of her perfume and body oils in here.

Sky sprays a healthy amount of fruity body spray all over, ridding herself of the blue hero's scent.

It doesn't clear her mind of it, however. His odor still lingers in her nostrils. The clean, tangy smell, a mixture of adrenaline and soap. Sonic's blood is always pumping; he's always ready for what life throws at him.

_He's much more open about his emotions, _Sky thinks as she exits the bathroom. _I always have to probe Shadow's mind to find out stuff. Sonic tells me anything. _

Sonic is nowhere to be found, but the small silver hedgehog can smell that he dumped garlic or something all over himself in the kitchen.

She finds herself being pulled aside by Shadow.

Sky looks up at him. "What?" she hisses, the anger from the night before flooding back to her.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said last night," the black hedgehog growls in her ear. "It was uncalled for. I still want to go with you, if you'll have me."

"I don't think it's necessary anymore. I want to go back by myself for now," Sky decides, her skin growing hot underneath the ruby gaze.

She'd love to have Shadow with her, but with Sonic and everything, she just needs to clear her head.

"Really? Are you sure?" Shadow gasps, hurt flooding his eyes.

"Positive." Sky jerks herself from him and makes her way back up the stairs.

* * *

Yeah… uh… No, Sky is not a whore. O.o I feel… weird about this chapter. Do comment!


	8. Chapter 7: What to Do What to Do

Am I getting done with these too fast?

I've just been really bored, I guess… Heh heh. Oh well.

Sky still isn't a whore.

Enjoy!

TO THE STORY!

* * *

Shadow watches Sky as she eats. He doesn't understand why she's so angry with him, or why she is looks so guilty.

Just minutes ago she had walked in, smelling of Amy's perfume and her eyes downcast, and avoiding Shadow's.

Sonic had been stinking of garlic and he was also avoiding Shadow. He didn't even challenge him too their daily early-morning race!

Something weird is going on.

Well, anyway, the dark hedgehog is just sitting across from his girlfriend, scooping up his now-soggy cereal and watching it plop back into the bowl. He struggles to find words to fill the awkward silence.

The slamming of the basement door causes both of them to look up.

Sonic runs in, a trail of his garlic stench passing by Shadow's nose as he heads straight for Sky.

"Sky, guess what!" he says excitedly, his eyes flashing.

Sky pauses for a moment, staring at the blue hedgehog. "No way," she gasps, a grin spreading across her face.

"Way," Sonic confirms also smiling.

"How did you get Knuckles to-?"

"Tails told him that he has to make some improvements to the portal. Knuckles said fine and that he'll wait until it's ready!" Sonic explains hurriedly, his grin broadening.

"That's amazing," Sky murmurs, her eyes winkling with happiness. She throws her arms around Sonic, causing his eyes to widen with shock.

_What? _

Sky's ears twitch and she turns to hug Shadow. "Isn't this great news, Shadow?"

"Yeah… yeah, it is," the ebony hedgehog replies, attempting to sound the least bit excited. "Well, I'm-"

"Hey, Sonic, can I have a word with you?" Sky cuts Shadow off.

"Of course," the cobalt hedgehog answers, his leaf green eyes warm.

* * *

Heat flushes through Shadow as he watches the two go through the front door.

What is going on here?

* * *

Silver sits across from Blaze, his golden eyes sparking with worry as he pleads with her.

"Please?" he begs, looking absolutely desperate.

"No," the lavender cat replies coldly.

"Pretty please?" Silver asks again.

"No, Silver," Blaze tells him, crossing her arms. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It's not practical at this time."

"But, Blaze…"

"No, Silver."

"But it's been two weeks!"

"She'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Drew set her coordinates for Sonic's place. I'm sure she's fine."

"You don't know that. She would have been back by now!"

"I'm sure she's fine," Blaze repeats, beginning to get fed up with her friend's pestering.

"Blaze, I know you don't like her, but please? For me?" Silver attempts to sway her.

Blaze sighs, rolling her eyes. "Fine, we'll go look for her. I'll tell Drew to fire up the portal in the morning. Happy, now?"

"Yay! Thanks, Blaze," Silver cheers, jumping up. "I'm going to tell Blitz right away."

* * *

Sky's skin burns with heat as the hedgehog in front of her nips her tenderly at her neck, his teeth grazing her skin pleasantly as his arms wrap tightly around her waist. She nudges the other with her nose, begging for him to kiss her. he complies, meeting his lips with hers.

He backs her up against the wall, tilting his head as their tongues dance.

The two break for air, their skin flushed in the heated moment and fur ruffled.

"You do know that you still smell like garlic, right?" Sky teases, playing with the peach fur on the other's chest and belly.

"It's hard to get off!" Sonic says defensively. "And you know that you still smell like Amy's God-awful perfume, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. It really is disgusting isn't it?" Sky giggles quietly, her cheeks pink.

"You betcha," the blue hero murmurs, leaning in to kiss her again.

The shorter gray hedgehog inclines her head to meet him halfway.

* * *

Amy's heart pounds as she watches the scene, her pelt smoldering with rage. She drops the grocery bags she had been carrying and storms into the house.

_Sonic and Sky? What the hell? _

She stomps angrily into the kitchen to find Shadow in there alone, looking positively baffled.

The pink hedgehog hesitates. Getting the Ultimate Lifeform angry is the last thing she wants to do.

But it has to be done.

"Do you _know_ what your girlfriend is doing?" she snaps at him, crossing her arms.

"Talking to Sonic?" Shadow guesses bluntly, obviously struggling to keep his emotions shielded.

_Idiot_.

"No, she's outside, busy macking on _my _Sonic!" Amy yells, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Shadow growls. But then, he shakes his head. "No, I don't believe you. Sky would never do that."

"Well, you better believe it, 'cause that bitch is cheating on you," Amy grumble, clenching her fists and walking out.

* * *

Sky detaches herself from Sonic, flashing with annoyance.

_What's all that yelling about?_ She wonders, pricking her ears. Amy.

She shrugs. Amy would yell about anything.

But then again… she searches Amy's thoughts.

She saw them: Sky and Sonic. And she's telling Shadow.

_Crap._

Shadow sits at the table, blinking in confusion.

_Sky would never cheat on me, would she? _He asks himself. _No, of course not._

He walks up the stairs, ready to go to his room to lie down and think when the front door opens. Sky and Sonic walk through, laughing and smiling giddily with their eyes trained on each other. Shaking his head, Shadow retreats to his room slowly, attempting to clear his head of all thoughts.

* * *

Sonic blinks after his rival as the obsidian hedgehog climbs the stairs slowly, looking disappointed and a bit peeved.

_Could he possibly know about Sky and me? _He wonders, flicking his ears with worry.

He glances at Sky, who is staring after her boyfriend with pained eyes.

"I want to break up with him, but I can't find the right words," she whispers, frowning. She looks up at Sonic with limpid blue eyes. "I really want to be with you, Sonic."

"I want to be with you too," the cobalt hedgehog murmurs, kissing her forehead. The words felt strange coming out of his mouth. He'd never felt such a connection with anyone before. He thought once that he'd loved Blaze, but then realized that her heart was with Silver. Amy… never, just never. Anyone else was just another person to him.

Sonic had found himself being attracted to Sky since Day 1. She's amazing: smart… pretty… hell, even sexy. Just, the way her bright blue eyes are always sparkling, and how her fur is never dull, always shiny. It's all a turn-on for him.

He smoothes the black fur on top of her head, smiling. She leans into him, her eyes closing.

"Why don't I give you a couple of days to make up your mind?" Sonic suggests, scratching the other behind her ears. "So you can figure out what you want to do."

"I know what I want to do," Sky purrs. "But a few days would be nice, thank you."

Sonic's grin broadens and he leans down to kiss her again. Sky meets him halfway. Once they break, Sky brushes her fingers against the taller's cheek and ascends the stairs, looking back at him.

"I'll see you later, okay?" she says, half teasingly. "Don't miss me too much."

"I will," Sonic mouthes to her, grinning and watching her go all the way up the stairs.

* * *

Murr. Okay. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

This is super-painful. I've had an experience like this before.

And with that… TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sky rushes down to the basement, urgency in every step, leading to Tails' workshop.

Maybe the energetic little fox will have some advice. Plus, the gray hedgehog has always felt more at home in the workshop, around the machinery.

Tails is busy, tinkering away at the portal.

"Hey, Tails!" Sky calls to him.

The younger raises his head and lifts his goggle from his eyes. "Oh, it's you. What's up, Sky?"

"Nothing much… I wanted to talk to you, actually," Sky mutters, avoiding Tails' bright blue gaze.

"If it's about the portal, then I'm working on it!" the orange fox says hastily.

"No, it's not the portal. It's… it's Shadow," Sky tells him, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

"Uh… well I'll do the best I can?" Tails offers, blushing himself.

"Okay. Well, you see, I really like him, but, um, I'm, uh, _drawn_ to someone else," Sky explains, seating herself against the wall next to Tails.

He blinks at her, confused. "Who might this 'someone' be?" he asks, flicking an ear.

"Sonic," Sky whispers, closing her eyes. "The other day, we were talking and we kissed and now I don't know what to do. I don't like being with Shadow while I'm attracted to Sonic. It doesn't feel right."

"Maybe you should just break up with Shadow," Tails suggests. He pauses, sniffing the air. "You were just with Sonic weren't you?"

Sky's cheeks burn. The light gray hedgehog had forgotten that Sonic's scent was still on her. She nods. "I've found myself spending more and more time with him, especially since he's been away on a mission for G.U.N."

It's true, the black and red hedgehog had been away for two days now, and Sky had spent nearly every minute with Sonic.

"I know it's wrong of me to cheat on Shadow, and I don't want to hurt him, but Sonic…" Sky trails off, staring at the wall into nothingness.

Tails smirks, half-amused. "You're going to have to figure something out on your own. It's your decision. You're smart. You can do it."

"I know… thanks for listening, Tails. You're a good friend," Sky says with a small smile.

"No problem," the younger murmurs with a shrug.

Sky jumps up and kisses Tails on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Really, I appreciate it," she whispers in his ear. She then scurries off, bounding up with stairs with her heart light.

* * *

Shadow walks home, exhaustion sweeping over him as he trudges up the hill. He had just come off a mission for G.U.N. and he hadn't been home for almost three days. A simple transport mission, but it took so long because he couldn't stop thinking about Sky.

It took Rouge forever to snap him out of it.

They had hardly spoken in the past week. She hardly gave him a "good-bye" when he was getting ready to leave, just a hurried farewell and kiss. It pained him a little to see how distant the two had become in a matter of days.

They used to be so close, almost as close as he and Maria used to be when she was alive.

The dark hedgehog picks his way up the hill and across the field towards the house, exhaustion coming over him like a wave. He halts as he sees two figures beside the house, one cobalt blue and the other silver and black.

Sky and Sonic.

Sky is talking to Sonic, her finger moving in circles on Sonic's chest; the blue hero is holding her around the waist.

Rage begins to boil inside of him as he watches the two kiss.

_Amy was right. Sky is cheating on me_.

He resists performing a Homing Attack right there and then as he sees the Faker tilt his head and start making out with his girlfriend.

_Well, _ex_-girlfriend now," _Shadow thinks angrily. He yanks his chaos Emerald from his quills and with a muttered "Chaos Control" transports into his room.

It all goes downhill from there.

After a good temper tantrum, Shadow calms down, breathing heavily and collapsing in the remains of his room.

* * *

Pain shadows Sky's mind. Faintly, she hears a cry of hurt and anger.

Shadow.

She presses against Sonic, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" the blue hedgehog asks, his voice thick with concern.

"It's Shadow," Sky whimpers, her head filled with the pain of Shadow. "He knows about us."

She winces as she hears a crash coming from upstairs. Sonic pricks his ears, a mixture of worry and guilt shadowing his green gaze.

"Sky, I'm so sorry," he apologizes. "I never meant to get you in this mess."

"No it's my fault," she murmurs, shrinking back as she hears another crash. "I should have told him sooner." Her ears flatten to her head and she closes her eyes, choking back sobs.

Sonic brushed the shorter's fur, stroking her quills. He kisses her ear, his arms locking around her waist, hugging her tightly.

Sky looks up at him, tears spilling from her eyes. "I have to talk to him."

"Do you really want to do that right now? He's seriously pissed," Sonic warns. He kisses her nose. "Maybe you should wait until he calms down."

"I have to," the younger gray hedgehog tells him, reluctantly breaking away from the Blue Blur. "Wish me luck."

He pulls her back by the arm, kissing her directly on the lips. "Luck," he whispers, leaning in to kiss her again.

Sky's cheeks redden as she backs away from him. She tears herself away and heads into the house, taking a deep breath before making her way up the stairs.

It's quiet now, but tension sparks through the house all over.

The gray hedgehog enters Shadow's room to find it in a horrific state. It looks as if a tornado ripped through and then came back for seconds.

Shadow is sitting amongst the debris, his eyes closed.

"Oh, Maria…" he mumbles. "What do I do?"

"Shadow?" Sky speaks, he voice cracking slightly with grief and guilt.

Shadow's head whips around, and his ruby eyes blaze with undisguised rage. "What do you want?" he snarls through a clenched jaw.

"To talk to you, and to apologize," Sky tells him quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, so you can take whatever bullshit you wanted to say and get the hell out," Shadow growls, his eyes narrowing.

"Shadow, I do care about you, but Sonic-" Sky attempts to explain.

"Sonic what?" Shadow snaps, jumping up. "Was I not good enough for you? Was I not doing enough to keep you around? Because I sure as hell though I was doing a good job of it."

"I didn't intend to cheat on you!" Sky cries in protest. "You have no idea how bad I feel about this."

"If you felt so bad, then why did you continue doing it?" Shadow asks coldly.

Sky opens and closes her mouth, unable to answer the question.

"See? You don't even know. I guess it's whatever now. Go do whatever the hell you want. I'm done with you," Shadow growls. "Now if you please, I'd like to be alone."

Sky nods, biting her lip and walking out, her heart filling with sadness. Just as Shadow slams the door behind her, she sinks to the floor, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs.


	10. Chapter 9: Hooray for Family!

Meh. I bet you're wondering about that spike that was reported driven into Sky's stomach in the prologue. I had forgotten entirely about that until I read the prologue again. That's what this chapter is going to explain.

This is not my favorite chapter. It feels kinda rushed.

Blitz belongs to me. He's awesome.

And with that… TO THE STORY!

* * *

"I don't think we're going the right way," Silver whines to Blaze.

She gives a sigh of exasperation, her nerves wearing thin. "Sonic's house should be around here somewhere."

With them, bounces around a younger gray and black hedgehog. His quills are long, curved up at the ends with jet black streaks. His arms and legs are also streaked with black and he has darker gray lining around his eyes. His eyes are mismatched, the right blue and the left gold.

"Blitz, will you stop jumping around like that?" Blaze snaps in annoyance, narrowing her eyes. The combination of Silver and his twelve-year-old half brother is making her head hurt. Most of her annoyance, however, is aimed towards the fact that she had to come all this way to look for one of her least favorite people in the entire Universe, Silver's fraternal twin sister Skylar the Hedgehog.

Ugh.

Blitz looks up at her innocently, his admittedly adorable eyes wide with youth. "Sorry, Princess Blaze," he says quietly, looking to the ground. "I've just never seen anything like this before. I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Blaze grumbles. "I know, but you have to control yourself, 'kay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Blitz agrees with a huge smile plastered on his face, revealing the small charming gap between his two front teeth.

Blaze nods, turning back to Silver. The light gray hedgehog had stopped, and he has a distant look in his eye. "What is it?" she asks, pricking her ears.

"I can hear Sky's thoughts," he announces softly. "And we're close. Let's go!" He runs ahead, Blaze and Blitz right on his tail.

* * *

Sky sits in the den with Sonic, leaning into the blue hedgehog with tears in her eyes. The two are seated on the couch, alone. Shadow is still upstairs sulking; Tails is smart enough to steer clear of all the drama and remains in the basement; my is staying at Cream's house to avoid both Sky and Sonic.

It's raining, a perfect setting for depression. Lovely.

"I've never felt so horrible," Sky sobs, burying her face in Sonic's chest.

"I know," Sonic murmurs sympathetically. "You did what you had to do."

"That doesn't stop me from feeling so bad," Sky whimpers, blinking up at him. :Oh, Sonic, what am I going to do now? His room is right next to mine."

"You could always room with me," the blue blur suggests, smiling down at her.

Sky nudges him with her elbow, forcing a small smile. "I don't think that'd be smart," she teases lightly, wiping her tears from her eyes. Sonic helps by wiping off the tear streaks from her cheeks. "Maybe I'll just stay with Tails for a while. I could work on the portal with him and stuff."

"Are you sure?" the blue hedgehog asks, his leaf green gaze softening. "I was being _very _serious."

The smaller hedgehog nods. "Positive. I really kind of want to get back home now actually, to my brothers," she admits wistfully.

The young gray hedgehog was excited before, yes, but then all of this stuff happened and everything is messed up.

* * *

"Sky?" Sonic murmurs, pulling her closer to him.

"Hm?"

"Do you really want to go back home?" his voice is thick with emotion.

"Yeah, I do," Sky mutters hoarsely. She looks up at him with a hurt expression. "The longer I stay, the worse things get."

"Don't say stuff like that. We love having you here. I know I do; I know Shadow did."

"You're sweet, really." Sky stretches up to kiss the blue hedgehog on the cheek, but he turns his head to meet his lips with hers.

She stiffens and back away, her cheeks reddening.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks, concerned.

"Nothing," Sky grumbles. "I thought I heard something is all." Her ears stand erect and she looks towards the door.

Sonic pricks his own ears. All he can hear is the pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof, as well as the occasional rumble of thunder.

"Like what?" he questions, tipping his head to one side.

"Silver's thoughts…" Sky answers, sounding distracted. "Which is extremely odd…"

She cocks an eyebrow, blinking.

Sonic just presses his lips to her forehead, letting her mull it over. He absentmindedly licks her behind the ear, giving a small nip. Sky doesn't respond, just focuses on the door.

Then, her eyes widen. "Oh _shit_."

There is a loud pounding at the door and she jumps from Sonic's lap.

"I'm not here. Stall them while I get the hell out of here," she orders hurriedly, rushing through the basement door.

Sonic blinks in confusion and gets up from the couch with a huge sigh. He walks over the door, unlocking it and opening it, bracing himself for whatever horrors Sky had heard before.

His jaw drops when his eyes fall upon the two characters he hadn't seen in what seems like forever, and they are accompanied by a smaller, younger hedgehog. All three of them are soaking wet.

"Silver, Blaze? What are _you _doing here?" he gasps, his eyes widening as he allows them to step inside out of the rain.

"Where is Sky?" Silver asks, looking past Sonic. "Where is my sister?"

"She's downstairs. How did you-?"

"Hi, I'm Blitz!" the small gray and black hedgehog cuts the blue hero off, a big grin on his face.

"Uh, hey?" Sonic doesn't know what else to say. "How did you-?"

"C'mon, Silver, lets just get Sky and go home," Blaze tells her best friend, interrupting Sonic once again.

He resists throwing his hands up in frustration. "I'll go and get her." he streaks down the steps to Tails' workshop, nearly running into his best friend on the way down. "Oops, sorry buddy."

"Why are you in such a rush?" Tails inquires, waving his twin tails.

"Silver and Blaze are here looking for Sky. I'm coming down to get here. Could you explain to them that the portal's busted, please?" Sonic tells him. "I'll be up there as soon as I can."

"Okay, will do," Tails says, nodding.

He flies the rest of the way up and Sonic jumps down the rest of the stairs.

Sky is pacing, looking positively frazzled. "Oh my gosh, what am I going to do? Silver's going to be so pissed when he finds out what happened."

"Sky, you'd better get up there," Sonic suggests, making her jump.

"Oh, Sonic, I didn't hear you come down," She breathes. She comes up to him, grabbing his shoulders. "I'm going to be _so dead_."

"Why?"

"Well, there's something you guys don't know," she says hesitantly.

"What?"

"I lied about why I came here. I go tin a fight before I came and fell through the portal. I wasn't testing it or anything."

"A fight with who?"

"Mephiles…"

"_Mephiles?" _Sonic gasps in shock. "But he was sealed back in the Scepter of Darkness!"

Well… I was actually working on his transfer into another container, but my friend Sol, he's a bit of a spazz, knocked into me and broke it. He stabbed me with one of my tools and knocked me through the portal, which was what my partner Drew was testing at the same time." She blushes, obviously feeling guilty. "If Silver were to find out, he'd murder me for sure."

"Wow. So, he doesn't know?"

"Nope. Mephiles escaped before anyone had a chance to find out. And I doubt he's made an appearance." Sky blinks at Sonic. "You wouldn't let him kill me, would you?"

"of course not!" Sonic declares. "Just explain to him that it wasn't your fault and I'm sure he'd understand."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The real person I'm worried about is my _father_," Sky admits, fear flashing across her face. She shudders. "Daddy would do worse than kill me."

Sonic wraps his arms around her. "Family, eh?"

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, we'd better get back up there," Sonic suggests, nipping her on the ear. "I don't think Tails can hold them off for long."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sky stretches up to kiss the cobalt hedgehog on the lips. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem."


	11. Chapter 10: Decisions, Decisions

I have too much free time for a tenth grader. Lol.

I have never been in a situation like this before. I'm quite unsure about this chapter.

And with that… TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sky lies back in the field behind the house next to Sonic, flat on her back.

The past two days had been long ones, mostly filled with finding out where Silver, blaze, and Blitz are going to stay. In the end, Silver and Blitz share Sky's room, Blaze is in Amy's, and Sky moves down to the basement with Tails, refusing once again to room with Sonic.

The gray hedgehog wasn't surprised that Silver was worried about her. They have always been closer than most siblings, most twins even. Being able to telepathically communicate does that.

Blitz is their younger half brother, a chatty, quirky little hedgehog that everyone can't help but love. He is the result of the twins' mother Lorina, actually cheating on their father with an old sweetheart. But that is a story for another day.

Blaze, of course, was less than thrilled to be in the same vicinity of Sky once again. The two females have never gotten along well. Their relationship is starting to become more than a rivalry, especially since blaze had stolen our protagonist's twin's heart.

Too bad the portal doesn't work.

Anyway, Sky and Sonic are getting some quality alone time, lying in the grass and staring at the clouds. Seeing her brothers and Blaze again tweaked a nerve, and being with Sonic helps to calm her.

She sighs greatly, glancing over at the blue hedgehog. "Family…"

Sonic smiles at her, his eyes sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't bring them here," Sky snorts, closing her eyes.

"Because of what you have to go through. I never wanted your experience here to be this bad," Sonic replies softly. "Maybe you should get away for a while."

"I need a vacation from this vacation," Sky jokes lightly, smiling.

"I could take you somewhere if you like," the blue hero offers, rolling over onto his stomach and gazing at her with affectionate eyes.

Sky runs her fingers across his forehead, scratching him behind the ears. He shifts closer to her, closing his eyes. She kisses his forehead lightly, muzzling his cheek with her own. He brushes his nose across her ear, inhaling deeply. Sky relishes their closeness, letting the blue hero's scent waft around her, making her heart light and mind clear.

She moans softly as he licks her behind the ear, tugging gently with his teeth.

"Sky?" the cobalt hedgehog speaks, lapping at her fur in a steady rhythm.

"Hmm?" Sky replies, feeling sleepier and sleepier as his licks lull her.

"You are aware that you are in heat, right?" Sonic murmurs in her ear.

Sky's cheeks and ears burn. Yeah, she was aware. "Is it bad?" she asks, worried about her scent. "Is it that prominent?"

"It's okay. I like it." He draws her tighter, his arms slipping lower down her waist. His eyes close against her back, and he kisses the back of her neck.

Sky breathes deeply, turning to face Sonic with her eyes closed. He kisses her full on, the contact sending electric sparks through Sky's entire body, possibly channeling through Sonic as well.

He slips his tongue through her lips, gently parting them and entwining his tongue with hers.

Sky wraps her arms around the blue hedgehog's neck as the kiss deepens. She pushes him further into the grass, tilting her head and intensifying the moment.

They break upon hearing a roar of rage, automatically noticing that it's Shadow. Sky scrambles off Sonic, flattening her ears in fear.

The black hedgehog charges at Sonic, tackling him to the ground just as he rises to face him.

Sonic is bowled over, pinned. He pushes him off with fast feet, twisting out of the Lifeform's grasp. Shadow's are blazing with undisguised rage and hatred.

"You bastard!" he snarls, aiming a kick to Sonic's head. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Sonic snaps back, ducking from the other's leg. "Stay with Sky because she wanted me?"

"You know what she did to me," Shadow growls, spin dashing into the cobalt hero, knocking him to the ground. "How can you continue a relationship with her?"

Sonic rolls out of his grip, bringing his leg around to kick the back of Shadow's head.

"Sonic, Shadow, _stop it_!" Sky cries from where she stands. "Please!"

She grabs Shadow's arm, pulling him away from Sonic as he goes to attack him again.

"Stay out of this, you-you-" Shadow struggles to find an insulting word.

Sky looks up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

"NO matter how many times you apologize, I'll never forgive you," the obsidian hedgehog says, surprisingly quiet.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Sky whispers, closing her eyes as the first tears begin to fall. "I am truly sorry, Shadow. I still feel strongly for you, but I-I wanted to try something different, something new. I meant to tell you before it all became blown out of proportion."

"Well, you didn't," Shadow grumbles. "How long had this been going on while we were together?"

"A few weeks after we'd started dating. It had only been going on a few days before you found out," Sky answers truthfully. "We were talking in the hallway, and things went from there. I never intended to cheat on you, but I-I just got carried away. You and he are so different from each other, I… I just…" She's lost for words and flattens her ears again.

"That still doesn't change that you cheated on me," Shadow mumbles. "Sky, you have no idea what I feel for you."

Sky resists entering Shadow's mind to find out. Instead, she fixes her eyes on his face, her eyes locking with his. She can feel pain sear through Sonic with this, but doesn't tear herself away from the dark hedgehog.

_Sonic seemed like he could be right for me, but now I'm not so sure," _she thinks, shaking her head. She cares about him, but he's just not the mate she's looking for. She knows he loves her, but not enough.

"I won't know unless you tell me," she whispers.

Shadow leans in until his face is only inches from hers. "Sky, I love you," he admits as quietly as he can manage.

A surge of pure joy fills the shorter hedgehog as she hears those words.

_But Sonic… _

Unable to think clearly, she just looks from Shadow to Sonic and back to Shadow, her mouth open but no words coming out. She pelts back in the direction of the house.

* * *

"Do you really love her?" Sonic exclaims as sky runs.

Shadow had almost forgotten about the blue hedgehog, so of course his sudden outburst is surprising.

"Yes, I do," he answers softly. "Do you?"

"I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure," Sonic replies quietly. "She was really upset about being with me while with you. I didn't want to come between the two of you."

"You did. Amy told me about the two of you at first. I didn't want to believe her, I mean, she makes up stuff all the time," the obsidian hedgehog tells the other. "But then I saw it for myself and I still couldn't believe it. It made sense. I mean, she kept using Amy's shitty perfume to cover your scent. But that still didn't stop me from loving her."

"Well, scents, you know?" Sonic chuckles nervously.

_Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you again,_ Shadow growls silently.

"How far have you two gone?" he asks, struggling to keep his voice calm.

"Not far, just making out," Sonic replies, not meeting Shadow's eyes. "I haven't touched her where it counts, if that's what you mean.

Shadow snarls at that. _Ass-hole._

"Huh, well we haven't done much either," he grumbles, closing his eyes.

"Why do you like her so much?" Sonic inquires out of genuine curiosity.

Shadow's cheeks burn. _Why would I reveal something so personal?_

"You first," he growls.

The blue hero shrugs. "Whatever. She's smart, pretty, curious. Yeah, she talks a whole fucking lot but it's cute. Your turn."

"Same," Shadow says through clenched teeth.

"She's also a hell of a kisser," Sonic adds, grinning.

The Ultimate Lifeform shoots him a death glare, balling his fists with anger.

"You asked," Sonic pointed out in an infuriating way, holding up his hands in defense.

"Let's not discuss this."

"Meh."

"I'm going back to the house, to check and see if Sky's okay," he grumbles, turning around and running back to the house.

* * *

What happens next? You decide!


	12. Chapter 11: Love

I wish I could have moments like this…

Anyway, TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sky collapses on her cot in the basement, sobbing, as a river of tears flow from her eyes.

Shadow loves her, he really loves her.

What about Sonic? He cares so much, but somehow, the conflicted gray hedgehog doesn't feel the same. She likes him, a lot, but it's not the same.

Why do things have to be so difficult?

She cannot talk to Tails; he's not here. Instead, the energetic young fox is picking up parts for the portal, which means she is in the basement alone.

Or so it seems…

She pricks her ears at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, picking up thoughts as the person gets closer.

_Silver_.

Silver was extremely surprised to find out that Sky was in a relationship with Shadow. He was even more surprised to find out that she'd cheated on him with Sonic. He said that he'd never wanted her to do something like that, never wanted her to end up acting like a whore.

What would he have to say about this whole thing?

"Hey, Sky?" the older twin speaks. "Are you okay? You ran down here pretty fast. Blitz and I were worried." He walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

Sky sniffs, wiping away her tears. "Yeah, I'm okay," she lies.

"Don't lie to me, sis. You know that I can see into your mind," they lighter gray hedgehog teases gently. He sits next to her on the cot. "What's the problem?"

"Um… well, you know about my relationship with Sonic?"

"Yeah…"

"It's Shadow. He-he loves me," Sky confesses. "And sonic, I know he really cares about me, but I don't know. What should I do? Who should I choose?" more tears begin to well in her eyes as she becomes more and more confused.

"Who do you care about the most?" Silver asks, genuinely concerned. He frowns with seriousness.

"I'm not sure. I just know that I really care about both of them," the younger gray hedgehog murmurs. "Shadow was the first and our time together was amazing. Sonic just happened. We didn't really do much except make out, but he was always there for me, especially when Shadow was pissed at me for cheating on him. He and Shadow are so different. It's hard to say who I like more."

"What to you like about Sonic?" Silver inquires, tipping his head to the side.

"He's confident, forward, not as shy as Shadow. He's also more open with his emotions. I like that," Sky answers, smiling a little bit.

"What don't you like?"

"Not much. He's a little too forward maybe? He's the main reason we never talked. Plus he was just always there, like he had nothing better to do."

"And Shadow?"

"He's always been good to me. Of course, he's a bit shyer than Sonic, not as forward. We didn't kiss as much as Sonic and I did. We actually got to know each other better. He's mysterious, but maybe too mysterious? I can barely read his thoughts nowadays. He trained his mind before you came so I couldn't peek inside anymore.

"Shadow was the first person I talked to here, and I guess I was immediately interested. entranced even." She stops, blushing as she rambles on.

Silver wears a small smile on his face, his golden eyes glowing.

"You love Shadow," he says, his smile spreading.

"I know that now," Sky whispers, closing her eyes.

Silver brushes her cheek with his fingers, standing to leave. "I hear someone coming. You're going to have company. Good luck," he murmurs as Shadow himself rushes in, looking windblown and frantic.

"Shadow!" Sky gasps, blinking.

"I'll leave you to it then," her brother mumbles, heading towards the staircase. He gives Shadow a long look, flicks his ears, and then leaves.

* * *

"Sky," Shadow mutters, keeping his eyes focused on the gray hedgehog.

Shadow trains his eyes on hers, locking on the bright blue orbs. Her eyes are as beautiful as when he first saw them, the color of the late afternoon sky. Although they are red from crying, they are beautiful just the same.

"Yes, Shadow?" Sky speaks quietly, her eyes focused on him and making his skin burn.

"Sky, I know things haven't been right between us over the fast few weeks, but, well, I wouldn't be disappointed if you-"

Next thing he knows, she's on him, his lips locked tightly with hers.

The dark hedgehog breaks the kiss in surprise, his eyes widening as he gazes upon the shorter hedgehog. "Does this mean-?"

"Yes, yes it does. Shadow, it's you I choose," she whispers.

"I was hoping you would say that," he murmurs, kissing her again.

"I love you," Sky says softly, gazing up at him.

His heart skips a beat as he hears those words, and his skin flushes with happiness.

_She loves me? She really does? _

"I love you too," he tells her calmly, pressing his forehead against hers. "I think I have since I met you. Sky, I love you and I promise I will as long as we both shall live."

He kisses her feverishly, his hands cradling her face and his thumbs stroking her tearstained cheeks. His body presses against hers, and her kips are soft and warm against his. She moves with him, their tongues dancing, twisting and turning in a steady rhythm that causes their pelts to grow hot with the pleasure and comfort of the contact.

Shadow moves his hands to her Sky's waist, holding her tightly and never wanting to let go.

Sky presses closer to him, her distinct, luscious scent wafting around the dark hedgehog. Her sweet scent is overwhelming, and he finds himself getting lightheaded and maybe even intoxicated by it. he licks the top of her head, his eyes half-closing as he pushes her back down on the cot. His tongue gently rasps over her ear and he nips at the tip, giving an affectionate tug. Sky gasps underneath his touch and tilts her head back. Shadow goes to her neck, biting and lapping at the soft fur with his tongue.

"Shadow?" Sky whispers from underneath him. "Could we not take this any further? I'm not ready for that yet."

"That's fine by me," Shadow grumbles, feeling a little disappointed. But, he has to respect her wishes. He loves her.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek lovingly, hugging him tightly around his neck.

Shadow blushes, his ears perking up. "I love you," he murmurs, returning the hug and giving her ear a tender lick.

"You know how if you keep saying the same thing over and over again it loses meaning?" Sky sighs, looking down.

Shadow's ears droop.

Ouch.

"That will never happen with those words as long as you're saying them to me," Sky finishes, her voice softening and her eyes meeting his. Those blue eyes are so full of love and affection, it's unbelievable. It's like the dark antihero is in a dream. "I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

This is going to be the last of the serious chapters for a while. How bout some craziness? Next chapter we shall witness the insanity of Sky's life via Blitz the Hedgehog! Love that kid! See you guys next time, my lovelies!


	13. Chapter 12: Can't I Just Eat My Waffles?

I absolutely love Blitz the Hedgehog. He's the cutest kid in the Universe.  
Blaze vs Sky! Who will win?  
TO THE STORY!

* * *

Blitz shovels a forkful of waffle into his mouth, the hot, sweet flavors spreading through his mouth. He kicks his legs in contentment, watching his sister flit about cooking.  
Sky only cooks when she's worried.

"What's wrong?" Blitz asks her, swallowing his food.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" Sky frets, pulling out a tray of bacon from the microwave. She goes back to scrambling eggs and flipping pancakes.

"Cause you only cook when you're worried about something," the younger points out, stabbing more of his waffle with his fork. "What's up, sis?"

Sky puts her spatula down, wiping flour from her brow. "Blitzy, what do you think of Shadow?" she sighs, looking dead at him.

Blitz swallows his mouthful.

Shadow? He doesn't know much about the black hedgehog, except that he's a black hedgehog and he's dating Blitz's sister. He hasn't even talked to the guy except to introduce himself.

"Uh... He's okay, I guess," the young gray hedgehog replies with a shrug. "Why?"

"Well, when we go back, he'll be staying with us for a while," Sky explains quietly. "Is that alright with you?"

_Why is she asking me?_ Blitz wonders, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I gesso. It'll be pretty crowded though. I'll stay at Cody's if that'll help," Blitz offers, blinking at his older sister.

"No need. We have plenty of room now that Frost's moved back in with his mom," Sky reminds him.

Frost is Sky's absolute best friend. And he's a good friend to Blitz and Silver too.

"Oh yeah..." Blitz eats more of his waffle. "When are we going back home?"

"Soon, by the end of the week, it looks like," his older sister tells him. "Are you homesick?"

"Not really. It's nice here," Blitz grumbles with a shrug. "I like the way the sky looks."

"I know, right? That was the first thing I noticed here," Sky laughs, just as Silver walks in the room followed by Blaze.

In case you're wondering, the rest of the gang is out: Sonic and Shadow are on a run, Amy is visiting with Cream, and Tails is downstairs working on the portal, leaving the outsiders to hang out with each other.

"I knew you'd love it here," Silver says, grinning and taking Blaze's hand.

Sky growls at that. She's never liked Blaze.

Blaze gives her a sour look and tightens her grip on Silver's hand.

Blitz rolls his eyes and goes back to his waffles.

"Hey, Silver, do want some breakfast?" Sky offers, shoving a plate of food at her twin. "I made plenty."

"What are you worried about?" the other gray hedgehog asks warily, raising an eyebrow. He takes the plate and sits at the table next to Blitz.

"I'm not worried about anything!" Sky hisses, joining them at the table with a huff. "Can't I just cook you guys breakfast without having a reason?"

"You only cook when you're either worried or pissed off," Silver reminds her, smiling teasingly. "And I don't think you're pissed off, so you must be worried."

"I'm not worried, I just can't wait to get back home," Sky confesses, spooning eggs into her mouth. Her eyes track Blaze as the feline crosses over to stand behind Silver.

"Blaze, do you have to be attached to Silver 24/7?" Sky grumbles irritably.

"Actually, yes I do," Blaze scoffs, planting a kiss on Silver's cheek.

The silver-gray hedgehog blushes. "Blaze, stop it," he scolds quietly.

"Ugh," Sky groans. "Why'd you have to choose _her_?"

"Because, as opposed to you, I'm actually appealing," Blaze snorts, glaring.

Blitz begins to feel uncomfortable with all of the tension crackling in the air. This is normal, Blaze and Sky arguing like this, but it's still annoying.

Silver flashes him a look that says "yeah, I know."

"How many guys have you been with?" Sky growls, rising out of her seat.

"Enough to not make me a _whore_!" Blaze snaps, looking down at the shorter hedgehog.

"Blaze, you going a little too far-" Silver begins to warn the lavender cat.

"You bitch!" Sky screams at Blaze, her eyes blazing with rage. "How _dare_ you call me a whore! I fucking hate you!"

Blitz shrinks back flattening his ears. Sky is not one to get angry easily, but calling her a whore is _definitely_ crossing the line.

"Like I care," Blaze retorts, rolling her eyes.

"Blaze, stop," Silver murmurs again, touching her arm.

Electricity begins to spark through the air. Sky narrows her eyes. "Fuck you, Blaze," she snarls. "You're dead to me."

She withdraws her Lightning Blade from the sheath on her belt and slashes at Blaze, who jumps back in surprise. Sky whaps her rival with her Blade, gnashing her teeth angrily. The lavender cat hisses with anger and turns on her, baring her teeth.

Blitz and Silver jump up to separate the fray. Blitz grabs Sky around the waist and hauls her back, clenching his jaw with effort. Silver gets Blaze as she lashes out with sharp claws. Sky worms her way out of her younger brother's grip and leaps at her adversary, her jaws open in a snarl. Blaze jerks herself out of Silver's hold and launches herself at Sky, claws outstretched.

Silver motions for Blitz to follow him to the edge of the kitchen. The two females turn in a hissing, spitting ball of fury, storming around the kitchen and destroying everything in their path.

"We have to get them to break this up somehow," Silver whispers, his eyes widening as there is a crash of breaking glass.

"No duh. Just use your powers," Blitz tells Mr. States-the-Obvious.

Silver smacks his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"'Cause you're not smart, like me," Blitz teases, grinning.

Silver whacks the back of his head and shakes his own. He outstretches his arms toward the two fighting girls and separates them using his psychokinesis.

"Now, you two make nice," he orders, frowning.

"Never," Blaze spits, glaring at Sky with pure disgust in her eyes.

"Figures," Sky scoffs, rolling her brilliant blue eyes. "Blaze could never be nice to _anyone_. Some great ruler you are."

Blaze opens her mouth to retort but Silver flashes a warning look in her direction.

Blitz is just shaking from the event, looking around at the destroyed kitchen. It started out to be such a nice morning. How could it have suddenly turned into a fight?

Sky and Blaze go at it all the time, but this time seemed more vicious than the others. Maybe because Sky had used such foul language combined with drawing her Lightning Blade, her weapon that she only uses against huge enemies like Mephiles. Sky must be pissed as Hell.

"A better ruler than you'd ever be," Blaze retorts, sniffing.

"At least people actually _like_ me," Sky growls.

"Considering that of those people are _guys_, it's not your _personality_ that they like," Blaze scoffs.

Sky attempts to lash out at the cat with her Blade but Silver whips her back.

"Sky," he warns.

"I'm sorry, Silver, but if you think I'm going to get along with _her_ then you're sadly mistaken," Sky tells him, frowning.

"Good, because I didn't want to get along with you anyway," Blaze mumbles.

"Blaze," Silver reprimands yet again, his golden eyes darkening, "Stop it."

"But, Silver-"

"But nothing. You two have to work this out yourselves. Blaze, Sky's my sister, and if we're going to make this work, then you two are going to have to get along," Silver says. He turns to Sky. "And you, I love Blaze. I care for you both, really. Can't you put aside your differences to just get along?"

"No!" the two of them exclaim simultaneously.

_At least they agree on something_, Blitz thinks, mentally rolling his eyes.

The front door opens and Sonic and Shadow enter, arguing over who won their latest race. They stop upon seeing the state of the kitchen and Silver holding the two most important females of his life in the air.

Blitz gets ready to jet, just in case things get ugly again.

"What happened here?" the two opposites ask at the same time, their jaws dropping.

* * *

This was actually kind of fun to write. More Sky vs Blaze-ness in the future! Whoop whoop! Until next time!


	14. Chapter 13: Please, For Me?

I won't be updating for a while. I'm going out of town for spring break.

I don't know what to say about this one, so I'll just let it go.

TO THE STORY!

* * *

"What happened here?" Shadow repeats, staring at the demolished kitchen, stunned. The state of the cooking area is horrifying. It looks like a hurricane swept through, decided it wasn't finished yet, and then came back for seconds and thirds.

"These two," Silver begins to explain, nodding at the two females he's holding up with his psychokinesis, "had a little _misunderstanding_."

"Little?" Blitz snorts.

"Misunderstanding?" Sky sniffs, looking irritated. She glances at Shadow, rolling her eyes. "Silver, you need to have a better choice of words."

Misunderstanding is a horrible choice of words. Blaze is bleeding from one cheek and her clothes are half torn off. Sky has a scratch above her eye and her own clothes are frayed. They are both getting bruises and patches of fur have been ripped off. If _misunderstanding _is the word Silver wants to use, then he's pretty damn stupid.

"Shut up, Sky," Silver mutters to his twin. He turns to Shadow and Sonic. "These two are going to have a time out. I'll be back to help clean up. Blitz, you start on that."

"Yessir!" the little gray hedgehog complies, saluting. Blitz gets busy to work, grabbing a broom and sweeping up the broken glass and debris.

Sonic looks at Shadow. "I'll stay and help the kid; you go and see if you can console your girlfriend."

Shadow blinks in surprise at that. The blue hero has never referred to Sky as Shadow's girlfriend. Maybe he's getting over the fact that Sky chose him over Sonic.

"Okay then," he agrees, nodding. He walks out just as his opposite begins brushing broken glass off the counter.

The black hedgehog makes his way upstairs, taking deep breaths. Do Sky and Blaze fight like that _all_ the time? Although he didn't see the whole thing, the remains were enough to know that it was vicious. As he enters the hallway, Silver is closing Sky in Shadow's room and dragging Blaze towards the room he shares with Blitz. He nods to Shadow on his way in.

Shadow sighs and goes to see his girlfriend. The young hedgehog is sitting cross-legged on the bed, her arms crossed in aggravation.

"Sky?" the dark hedgehog murmurs, shutting the door behind him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answers grumpily, dabbing at the cut above her eye with two fingers. "Blaze is just a bitch."

"Hold on there. Calling her names doesn't help anything," Shadow tells her, flashing a warning look. He takes a seat next to her on the bed and puts his arm around her. "Why were you two fighting in the first place?"

"She called me a whore," Sky says simply. "_Nobody _calls me a whore and gets away with it, not even the effing princess."

"Does this happen a lot?"

"No," Sky replies quickly, looking away from the other. "I mean, well, it does happen more often now that Blaze is around all the time. I'm sure she and Silver are going to become mates soon, which makes things worse." She grabs Shadow by his chest fur. "If you love me, you won't make me have to be around that."

The look in her eyes is very serious, almost scary. "Of course not,"  
Shadow rasps cautiously.

Sky pecks his cheek, sending a blaze of fire through his body. He wraps his arms around her waist. "Why do you detest her so much?"

"I dunno, she's rich I guess. And she loves Silver. And she bosses me around." The silver hedgehog shrugs. "She annoys the crap out of me."

"Those are pretty stupid reasons," Shadow comments, smiling and pressing his forehead to hers.

"I know," his other sighs. "But those are my reasons and I'm sticking to them."

Shadow kisses her gently. "You're so stubborn."

"But that's why you love me," Sky murmurs, kissing his again and smiling.

The two kiss again, their bodies shifting closer together.

* * *

Silver closes the door behind him as he leads Blaze into his room.

"Okay, now, what's the deal? You two just picked up where you left off, fighting. It's time for you to talk," Silver sighs, sitting on the bed and pulling Blaze to him. His eyes go up and down her body, for most of her clothing are ripped off, revealing a good amount of her body. If she hadn't been fighting with his sister, this would have been a total turn on.

"You know how Sky is," Blaze mutters. "She's so… ugh."

"Your 'ugh' is different from my 'ugh,'" Silver tells her, giving a small amused grin. "You two have known each other for years. Why can't you get over your petty dislike for each other?"

"It will never stop," Blaze growls, her golden eyes burning. "Sky is a bitch, always has been, always will be."

"That's not very nice," Silver pouts, frowning. "Sky's my sister."

"And I'm your girlfriend!" Blaze contradicts. "Silver, I love you, but I can't deal with her. She's just so infuriating!"

"She's my twin sister, Blaze. She's closer to me than anyone. I love you, but if we are going to make this work, you have to at least _try_ to get along with her. Please, for me?"

Blaze heaves a heavy sigh, shifting closer to Silver so her fur brushes his. "I can try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." She kisses him lightly. "Only for you."

"I love you," Silver whispers, kissing her forehead affectionately. "You won't regret this."

"I would hope not," Blaze purrs, kissing him again.

Silver grins, pulling her onto his lap and coiling his arms around her waist.

* * *

Sonic pricks his ears, feeling a bit unnerved. Blitz is pushing the table out of the way so he can sweep underneath it.

"So, do they always argue like that?" the blue hedgehog asks the gray hedgehog.

"Yeah, but this time was _bad_," Blitz answers without looking up. "I haven't seen Sky pull out her Lightning Blade in a _long _time."

"Lightning Blade?" Sonic had never seen that before. Does it have anything to d with the pouches on Sky's belt? She always has the belt on, but she never takes anything out of it.

"Skee's weapon of choice is her Lightning blade," Blitz explains, using the nickname that only he and Silver are allowed to use. "She keeps it on her belt at all times as well as the Lightning Strike. The Lightning strike is kind of like a board."

"Oh," Sonic mutters. "I see."

Blitz shrugs. "She never uses the Blade unless she's fighting Mephiles or something. Boston always tells her not to use it, but well, she's not a very good listener"

"Who's Boston?"

"Silver and Sky's dad," Blitz says bitterly. "I wish he was _my _dad too, but he's not."

Sonic doesn't say anything. He just blinks at the younger. Damn, Sky's family is messed up. The cobalt hero can't help but be relieved that he's not involved with her anymore. Selfish, yes, but a relief nevertheless.

"Did I say too much, Mr. Sonic?" Blitz asks, blinking his mismatched eyes up at him. "I'm sorry if I did."

"It's okay, kiddo," Sonic reassures him. "It's okay."

* * *

It's funny how, like, both couples ended up making out at the end. That's all for now. See you in a week.!


	15. Chapter 14: Am I Interrupting?

I've missed writing this every other day... But, well, FF was being really stupid. Blech. Anyway...  
TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sky places clothes in the suitcase, her ears folded back in irritation.

She, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze are taking a two-day trip to the beach, where She and Shadow had gone before. Silver wants Sky and Blaze to bond while he and Shadow get to know each other better as well. Apparently it's the only way that things will work out when and if they mate. Yes, it's necessary, but it doesn't mean that it's not annoying.

Sky senses another approaching, her tall, dark, and handsome Shadow the Hedgehog. His approach spreads excitement through her body.

"Sky?" he calls down the stairs.

"She's packing," the gray hedgehog hears Tails tell him from the other room.

"Thanks," Shadow grunts, entering the room and carefully shutting the door behind him. "Are you almost ready to go?" he asks her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and sending shivers down her spine. He kisses her neck lightly, nuzzling her with his nose.

"Mhm," Sky murmurs, turning to brush her cheek against his. "I just don't get why it can't just be us, just you and me."

"Hey, this wasn't my idea," Shadow mutters defensively, tugging on her ear lovingly with his teeth and his warm breath stirring her ear fur. "Blame your brother because we won't get any privacy."

Sky giggles, pressing her back against his abdomen. "Oh, you..." she purrs, kissing his cheek. "You and I are totally on the same wavelength. I love you."

"And I love you, like you wouldn't believe," Shadow whispers, kissing her gently.

Sky smiles and kisses him again, her eyes closing, and they join together in a tight lip lock. Her arms coil around the dark hedgehog's neck, her head tilting as her tongue entwines with his. His grip on her waist tightens, and he brings her closer, his kisses becoming more urgent and feverish. His hands roam her back, making their way underneath her shirt and raising the hem, so his un-gloved

fingers brush through the fur on her back.

Sky feels Shadow's pelt begin to heat up, just as her own skin begins to burn.

Shadow presses closer to her, his lips going to her neck. His sharp fangs prick her skin, nipping delicately at the soft flesh. She gasps at that, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Shadow flicks his tongue across her neck fur, lapping at the soft down. He begins to push her back towards the bed (cot), finally pushing her down on top of it. Sky's eyes widen with surprise at this action, her teeth clenching as the black hedgehog on top of her gives another painful nip.

"Uh, Shadow?" Sky speaks, her cheeks on fire.

"Hmm?" the dark hedgehog grunts, not looking up. His hands grip her shoulders, and he's practically top of her. He licks at her jaw, making her squeak uncharacteristically in surprise.

"Don't you think you're getting a little carried away? I mean, you haven't met my dad yet, and you don't really know my brothers at all and-" the small gray hedgehog begins to ramble, her eyes focused on Shadow's white chest fur.

"Sky," Shadow whispers.

"What?"

"Stop talking."

His mouth mashes against hers, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. The moment becomes more heated, more passionate. Shadow's left hand goes down to her left leg, teasing her delightfully with pleasant strokes. Sky gives a small moan, turning a little from where she lies.

"Shadow..." she breathes, breaking the kiss in a heavy gasp. "Shadow, please."

"What is it?" the Ultimate Life Form asks, appearing confused.

"I can't mate with you yet," Sky admits. "My dad-he's strict about this sort of thing. I want to, I really do, but it's just not possible right now."

Shadow rolls off of her with a huge, disappointed sigh. "That, I admit, _sucks_," he growls. "I love you, Sky. I want to be with you forever."

"Don't you think I want that too?" Sky sighs. "But if I return with your scent on me, I'll be as good as dead. Daddy's very particular, especially with me."

"I see," the dark hedgehog growls, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

Sky rolls over so she's on top of him, her chin resting on his chest. "That doesn't mean I think any differently of you, of course," she murmurs to him, kissing his nose lightly. "We're just going to have to wait a while longer."

Shadow just blinks at her, his red eyes trained on her face. "I'd wait forever for you, and only you. You're the love of my life, the light of my world."

"That's a _lot_ of love," Sky comments, resting her head on his soft chest fur. "You know, I used to do this to my dad all the time when I was little, lying on his chest fur. He used to say I was attracted to fluffy things." She laughs a bit. "Maybe that's why I never really settled with Sonic, or anyone else really. I only know of two other people with a patch of chest fur that aren't related to me, but I have to say yours is the softest."

"Thank you?"

"You know, if I hadn't met you, I'd probably be getting ready to move in with my best friend, Frost. My dad really wanted me to mate with him. And I have to say, he would have been a proper mate for me," the female continues, playing with the white fluff.

Shadow remains quiet, flicking an ear. Sky nestles into his white chest fur, her cheek pressed against him. She becomes surrounded in contentment, breathing in his warm, familiar scent.

"I'm so glad I found you. I don't think I would be this happy with anyone else," she whispers, kissing his cheek affectionately. "I love you."

He kisses her on the lips, touching his nose to hers. The awkwardness fades away once he does so. "I love you more."

The dark hedgehog leans in to kiss her again, but there is a knock on the door. Sky slides off Shadow, pulling her shirt back down over her torso and opening the door.

It's Silver.

"Oh, hey," Sky says cheerfully. "What's up, bro?"

Silver looks past her, seeing Shadow on the cot. Sky sidesteps to shield the fact that she was alone with the black hedgehog on her bed.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" her twin asks, raising an eyebrow and scratching behind his head, obviously feeling awkward. Sky resists giving a chuckle.

_Well, now you know how I felt when you and Blaze were together back at home, _she thinks smugly, smirking inwardly.

Silver's cheeks go red, signalling that he heard her thoughts.

_That's different, _he protests silently, his ears flattening.

_How so?_ the shorter hedgehog challenges, crossing her arms and giving her brother a sarcastic look.

"Um... I can just leave, you know. Do you want me to leave?" Silver says out loud, his eyes shifting from side to side.

"Uh... No?" Sky answers, her cheeks and ears burning away, but still feeling triumphant. "What is it? You've already interrupted enough."

"I was just wondering if you were ready to go," Silver explains, blinking awkwardly. "But I can see that you're busy..."

"No, it's cool," the smaller hedgehog tells him, grinning cheerfully and glancing back at Shadow. The dark hedgehog nods, lifting himself off the cot with a grunt. He runs his fingers through his black-and-red quills, making Sky's heart skip a beat.

_Damn, he's hot,_ she gasps in her mind, practically swooning. _It's still not too late to get rid of Silver..._

"Eh hem," Silver clears his throat, flicking an ear and tapping his foot.

"I'm ready if you are!" Sky declares, her cheeks setting on fire.

Oops, she forgot that Silver can read her (and only hers) thoughts for a sec.

"All right!" Silver exclaims, shaking his head to rid himself of her thoughts. "Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

Yeah, this was okay. I thought I was going to have to change the rating for a sec, but then I gained control of myself. Lol. Well, that's all for now!


	16. Chapter 15: Let's Just TRY

This chapter is… meh. It's not my fave.

Don't forget to leave a comment on your way out!

TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sky reclines in a lounger, flicking her sunglasses over her eyes nonchalantly.

Blaze walks up to sit in the chair next to her, kicking her feet up and leaning back.

"All right, let's get this over with," the lavender feline grumbles, crossing both her legs and her arms.

"We both don't want to be here, so let's just save the quarrel we're about to have, okay?" Sky scoffs, rolling her eyes from behind her sunglasses.

"Silver will know if we don't talk," Blaze points out, her left ear twitching irritably.

_Oh, so you're a know-it-all now, princess? _Sky sneers inside of her head, resisting the urge to say the words out loud.

"You won't tell him now, will you?" she says instead, frowning. "You wouldn't dare."

"No," the princess retorts. "But you and him have that weird twin connection crap, remember?"

Sky flattens her ears to her head. _Score one for the princess. _

"Yeah, I remembered," she lies, narrowing her eyes and giving a small sniff. "Heh. Why do you like him so much anyway? He's so… _Silver_."

Blaze blinks at the question, taken aback. "It's because he's Silver that I love him," she answers simply, staring at Sky. "His naivety is funny. And cute…"

Sky's ears begin to burn with embarrassment and a flash of horror. _Ew, ew, _ew! _I do _not _want to listen to this. _

"Stop, just stop," Sky protests, placing her hands over her ears. "Please."

Blaze glares at her, but stops nonetheless. "You asked," she mutters, frowning. "Well, why do you like _Shadow _so much? He's so…"

It's Sky's turn to blink at the purple cat. "You tell me. I know you used to have a crush on him, _Princess_."

"Do _not_ call me that," Blaze snarls, her eyes blazing for a brief moment. "But to confirm your statement, I have to say that Shadow is pretty damn _hot_, okay?"

"Hmph. At least we can agree on something," Sky snorts, rolling her eyes yet again. "But to answer your question, he treats me well, better than any other boyfriend I've ever had. Plus, he's just a really good guy all around."

Blaze nods in understanding, her eyes focused on the ground.

Silence.

_Awkward _silence.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Blaze asks suddenly, her voice surprisingly quiet. "It's not that I care, but why?"

Sky's eyes widen in surprise at the question.

_That came out of nowhere, _she thinks, flicking an ear. She closes her eyes and smirks. _Well, then, now I can just give her the answer. _She rubs her hands together. _I've been waiting to do this. _

"Because you are a snobby, rich, spoiled brat that has never had to work a day in her goddamn life," Sky replies, shrugging. "You're Princess Blaze, ruler of our world. You're my own father's boss, the commander in chief. Not only that, you're dating my effing _brother_." She clears her throat. "But that's beside the point. You've never had to earn anything. You were given whatever the hell you want. This here," she indicates her pendant, "I didn't buy this. Daddy gave it to me, and only because his mother gave it to him for me before she died. I split it with my brothers; Blitz has one shard around his neck and Silver has another embedded in one of his cuffs. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever given to me." Angry tears begin to well up in her eyes. "You've no idea what we've gone through."

"Oh, cry me a river," Blaze snaps, her eyes storming with anger. "You don't know what real pain is! To have people laugh at you everyday, just because you're different. To hear them whisper behind your back." He fist clench in anger, and she turns away from Sky, her own tears leaking from her eyes. "You don't know the burden I carry on my shoulders. I am the protector of the Sol Emeralds, and not only that, but I have to see that the people of my Kingdom are safe. It's only me. I'm all alone. I don't have my parents anymore, and you have both of them. And yet, you have the _audacity_ to say that you have to go through _more _that I do?"

Sky chews her lip, unable to speak. Even though she has the ability to look into the minds of others, Blaze had always kept things hidden in the dark recesses of her mind, far from the reach of Sky.

"I-I had no idea," she murmurs softly, her own eyes looking to the sand. "I'm sorry, Princess."

Blaze wipes her tears away. "Don't call me 'Princess,'" she sniffles.

"Blaze, then," Sky mutters. "But we cannot expect to understand other people's problems. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, it was a waste to go on hating you for all these years."

"Do you remember when we actually used to be _friends_?" Blaze asks, still sniffling. "When we were, like, two years old?"

The small gray hedgehog doesn't even bother thinking back. "Yes, I do," she admits quietly. "Before I knew what you were."

"I still don't understand why you continued to hate me," Blaze rasps, turning her head to look at her. "I thought friendship destroyed all boundaries. Silver and I remained friends. Why was it so hard for you?"

"Silver is naïve. His innocence keeps him from being able to understand," Sky explains softly. "That, and he's always liked you. You're the only thing he won't listen to me about."

"You treat him like such a child," Blaze observes. "Why don't you let him think for himself for once?"

"Because he _is _like a child. He's not a quick thinker; hell, he can barely decide what he wants for breakfast let alone make important life choices," Sky scoffs with a shrug. "I'm there to look after him and make sure he doesn't screw up."

"You won't have to worry about that anymore," Blaze tells her hastily. "Once he and I are mated, you can have your own life."

Sky sticks out her tongue and screws up her face. _Ew?_ "Thank you? But I won't have my own life for a while yet, Blaze. I still have Blitz to take care of. He may be a legal adult here on Mobius, but he still thinks like a five-year-old."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Blaze snorts, rolling her eyes. "I've been having to put up with him for the past two months."

"You think that's a long time?" Sky chuckles. "Try twelve years. And especially since we've been living on our own."

This has only happened because Blitz refused to live with their mother, Lorina, who now resides with his father, and the young, hyperactive hedgehog absolutely _hates _his father.

"I see," Blaze grunts. "You know, I've always been jealous of you."

"_Jealous_? Of _me_?" Sky gasps, blinking in surprise. "Why the hell would you be jealous of me?"

Blaze shrugs, her cheeks turning a shade of light pink. "Uh huh. You're smart… and you care for your brothers… and you're so much _prettier _than I am." She swallows, looking embarrassed. "Everyone loves you."

"Psh. You give me too much credit," Sky coughs, reaching underneath the chair for a swig of water from her bottle.

"No, I don't. You're all I hear the male Guard and servants talk about. They speak… _highly_ of you."

It's Sky's turn to blush. _Those pervs…_

"Heh, well, you know. I bring lunch to them every day, so you know. We chat."

Blaze cocks an eyebrow. "By what they've been saying, I'd say it was more than a _chat_."

The short gray hedgehog's eyebrow twitches. _Ugh_.

"Well, don't expect me to say that I was jealous of _you_, Princess," she sniffs, running her hand through her quills.

"I don't. And I never expected you to be. You have nothing to be jealous of," the lavender cat tells her quietly.

Sky raises an eyebrow. _So, she's humbled herself. I've taken her down a few notches_.

"Well, Blaze, you know what this means, right?"

"Huh? What?"

"We can _try _to get along for Silver's sake. Now that we have an understanding, it should be easier." The light gray hedgehog shrugs. "It'll be awkward for a while, but we'll just have to get used to it, I guess."

"I assume that you are correct," Blaze agrees with a small nod.

"That only leaves one thing," Sky says with a smirk.

"And what it that?"

"For us to wonder how the boys are doing," Sky answers with a grin.

* * *

Huh. This was fun. -_- Umm… some of the back story that this chapter kind of alludes to is going to be in The Flames are Forever. That's all for now, peoples. Leave your comments! CMA out!


	17. Chapter 16: Guess Who?

It's been a while since I posted a chapter for this story O.o Oh well. *shrug*

TO THE STORY!

* * *

Shadow walks along the shoreline with Silver, his ear twitching with annoyance.

The awkward silence is killing him.

He and the young gray hedgehog have been walking for almost an hour, with absolutely nothing said between the two of them.  
When Silver stops, the dark hedgehog finally takes the chance to speak.

"Silver," he mutters, staring at the other, "what is the point of this? We've been doing absolutely nothing."

"I don't really have anything to say to you," Silver admits. "It was the only way to get Sky and Blaze alone together."

Shadow nods, understanding. The two females would never have done this without encouragement.

"Well, can we at least _do _something? I mean, I'm usually okay with this sort of thing, but honestly I'd rather be _working _than walking around this beach all day," the Ultimate grumbles.

"Uh… I dunno. Do wanna talk about our girlfriends behind their backs?" the younger hedgehog suggests, his eyes brightening and a grin spreading across his face.

_The hell?_ Shadow wonders, cocking an eyebrow. He gives an indifferent shrug. _It beats this damn silence, I guess. _"Whatever. What don't you like about Blaze?"

He runs his fingers through his fur, walking down the shoreline once again. He steps over a sandcastle that a small female fox is building.

Silver promptly trips over it, making the little girl whimper, tears building in her eyes. Shadow shakes his head.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Silver apologizes hastily, using his psychokinesis to make a bigger sandcastle. The child cheers happily at this, clapping excitedly.

Silver grins and jogs back up to join Shadow, who had watched the scene in silence.

"Well, she's just like Sky, for one," Silver says, answering the previously asked question. "Bossy, overbearing, too smart for her own good, easily annoyed… The difference between them is that Sky is more tolerant, mostly due to growing up with it, I guess. Blaze doesn't like my family that much." The gray hedgehog pauses. "What don't you like about my sister? And don't be shy, I won't kill you."

Shadow thinks cautiously.

_What _don't _I like about sky? _He wonders. _She seems pretty much perfect to me._

"She dumped me for Sonic," he decides, breathing heavily. "I mean, yeah she came back, but still. I'm afraid of what she might do in the future." _Will she leave me again?_

"I doubt it. She hardly goes back to the same person for a second time. Consider yourself won," Silver tells him.

"Well I do now. But that doesn't mean I'm not worried."

"Don't be. Sky's not as fickle as you think she is," the gray hedgehog comments with a shrug. "She loves you, no doubt about that. I don't think she'll turn on you now."

"You trust her judgment?"

"With my life," the other confirms. "Of course, when it came to Blaze, I had to say 'screw your opinion.' She didn't like that, of course. But, well, she's always been so controlling when it came to me, likeI can't take care of myself."

"At least you have someone like that, someone who truly cares about you," Shadow murmurs, his eyes downcast.

"Huh? I didn't know you felt that way, Shadow," Silver comments, blinking.

"I don't; I can look after myself. I'm just saying that some people aren't as lucky as you are."

Silver smiles widely. "Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Don't you have siblings? I'm sure you weren't the only one created up there."

"S-siblings?" Shadow blinks in surprise.

Yes, he does have siblings: three of them to be exact. And all three of them are presumed dead. The Biolizard was destroyed by him, of course, but the other two… He can very faintly remember.

"Ghost and Dawn?" he gasps as the names pop into his head. He hadn't seen the two in 50 years, since they were created.

"Ah… so you do!" Silver exclaims, his eyes glowing. "Who are they? What are they like? Do you see them often?"

"Shut up." Shadow snaps. "No, I don't see them. I don't even know if they're still alive, for heaven's sake!"

Silver closes his mouth, pouting in disappointment.

"Don't mention this to Sky, will you?" Shadow sighs, rubbing his temples. 'This kind of thing would drive her nuts."

"Heh, you're telling me, but I have no guarantees," Silver mutters. "She'll find out eventually."

The two continue to walk for another few minutes, no words passed between them.

Suddenly, the air becomes chilly, a cold breeze sweeping through the area.

Shadow glances at Silver, who frowns and stares back at him. They both whip around simultaneously, horrified to see Mephiles the Dark standing right behind them, his sinister red eyes alight with a twisted sense of excitement.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow snarls, backing into a fighting stance.

"You couldn't get rid of me that easily, Shadow the Hedgehog," Mephiles rumbles. "I am your shadow, you cannot rid of me."

"I've done it once; I can do it again!" the Ultimate Lifeform threatens, raising up his arm to remove the rings from his wrists.

"Actually, it's not you I want," the Dark states, his eyes sliding over the sand, finally resting on a figure in the distance.

Both Shadow and Silver follow his gaze until they meet his target: Sky.

Shadow runs full speed to protect Sky, just as Mephiles melts back into the sand. He knocks Sky from where she sits, crouching over her to shield.

"Shadow, what the-?" she begins to gasp, spitting out sand that had filled her mouth.

"Shh, stay down. Blaze, go and help Silver evacuate the beach," he orders quickly.

Upon seeing Mephiles rise from the shadows, the lavender female nods and scurries off to help.

"I'll be right back," Shadow whispers in Sky's ear. "Whatever you do, don't get up."

"Okay, she promises, looking shaken.

Knowing how stubborn the gray female is, Shadow can't help but pray: "I hope just this once she'll do as she's told!"

He rises up to see Mephiles charging towards him, his eyes raging with bloodlust. Shadow intercepts him, pushing the demon back with a roar of rage.

"You stay away from her!" he snarls. "She's done nothing to you."

"What do you think I want her for, fool?" Mephiles cackles. "Do you _know_ what she is?"

Shadow raises an eyebrow, glancing back at Sky worriedly, but he doesn't shift his position. "What are you talking about?" he asks cautiously.

"How _clueless_ can you be? She's not just any ordinary Mobian. Skylar the Hedgehog and her twin brother Silver have been endured with some energy from the Chaos Emeralds!"

"What?" Shadow gasps, dropping his fists.

"Just like you have the DNA from Black Doom inside of you, these two have Chaos energy."

"What?" Sky exclaims from behind the Ultimate life form.

"Oh, don't you know?" Mephiles snickers, an implied evil grin spreading on his muzzle. "Your dear father Boston took some of the energy from the Chaos Blade and placed it inside of you and your brother. Why do you think you heal so quickly? Why do you think Silver can harness the power of the Emeralds in this time?"

"I don't know!" Sky pauses. "Well, why can Sonic?" she challenges

"Damn it, Sky, get back down!" Shadow hisses, turning to flash a warning look.

Sky closes her mouth, your eyes remaining wide in fear and shock mixed with determination.

"Still," Shadow continues, turning back to the Dark. "You have no right to come here and kill her."

"Kill her?" the demon chuckles. "Who said anything about _killing_ her?"

"'Cause that's how you solve all your problems."

"Why would I want to kill her? She's such a pretty young thing, the ideal mate for anybody," Mephiles goes on, ignoring Shadow's comment. "Especially myself, since I could make more just like her, and combined with my strength as well."

Shadow blinks at him, horrified. _What the _hell_?_

"You just try, you sick bastard!" Sky snaps, standing up abruptly. "I would _never_ mate with you!"

"No need for such course language, my dear," Mephiles purrs, making Shadow's skin crawl. There is a treacherous cackling, and Shadow twist to see a Mephiles clone directly behind Sky. It places a hand over her mouth and her hands behind her back. She struggles in his hold, her eyes blazing with hatred and anger.

"Good bye, Shadow the Hedgehog," the real Mephiles laughs sinisterly, appearing next to his clone and its hostage. A puff of smoke poofs around them, taking the three with it as it fades.

* * *

I thought this was longer than it actually is. I'm disappointed. -.-


	18. Chapter 17: Hello, Daddy

Wow, I can't believe we're almost to the end…

Please review… I'm feeling a little discouraged… Oh, and check out my other story _The Flames are Forever; _it contains origins of the twins and who their parents are and everything.

And with that… TO THE STORY!

* * *

Silver is in distress; his only sister has been kidnapped! And by Mephiles no less. Silver cannot help but to shake in absolute terror. Sky hasn't fought Mephiles many times, nor has she been fighting a lot either. Yes, her battle skills are exceptional, but she doesn't use them often.

Shadow is getting on just as well as Silver is. He hasn't said a word since Sky was taken, except for the muttered "Chaos Control" that was used to transport them back to the house.

At this time, the two males are preparing to go and search for Sky. They are in Tails' workshop, while Tails readies the portal, and Knuckles hands him each of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Blitz and Blaze are down there, ready to go back home.

"Shadow," Silver speaks, tugging his boots over his feet, "I think we should look for my father. He would know where Mephiles' lair is."

"Boston?" Blitz pipes up, brushing through his quills with his fingers. "Can I help? I love Boston!"

"No, Blitz," Silver tells him sympathetically. "You have to stay with Blaze. We'll take you back home, but you can't fall us. Let Shadow and me handle it."

"But, Silv-"

"Not buts, you're staying with Blaze," Silver orders, crossing his arms.

Shadow rolls his eyes at the scene and adjusts his inhibitor rings, sighing. "Whatever works for you," he mutters, his eyes downcast. He flicks an ear, looking disgruntled.

"Right." Silver agrees, nodding. "Tails, set the coordinates for the Grand Palace, if you will. There's another portal there you can link to."

"Okay," the young genius murmurs, complying. He types some numbers into the keyboard attached to the contraption, a swirling blue image appearing in the circular entrance.

Silver turns to Blaze, Blitz, and Shadow. "Are you all ready?" he asks.

They each nod and step forward. Shadow turns to Tails and Knuckles.

"Can I have my Chaos Emerald back? I might need it, you know," he says, raising an eyebrow and daring them to refuse.

"Well, Shadow, once I remove it the portal can only stay open for a few seconds," Tails explains nervously.

"Does it look like I care?" the Ultimate growls. "I don't care what you have to do. Just give me the damn Emerald."

Tails holds his hands up defensively. "Fine… fine."

Shadow turns to the others. Silver cocks an eyebrow.

"You guys go on ahead," Shadow urges. "I'll meet up in a few minutes."

Silver nods, stepping through the portal and gripping Blaze's hand. Going through the portal feels so strange, like being stretched and then compressed over and over again. It's weird. They pop out on the other side, the first thing the three of them seeing is a dark gray echidna with wire-rim glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome back, Silver, Blitz, and Princess," he says, dipping his head to Blaze. His eyes rest on Shadow for a moment. "Who might you be?" He asks the question as Shadow steps through, holding the bright green Chaos Emerald in his right hand.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow answers quickly, looking jittery. His eyes shift from side to side, and he keeps switching which leg he puts all of his weight on.

"Um… Well, we better get going," Silver tells the others, nodding. "Blaze, will you please take Blitz to Miss Adele's place?"

Blaze nods, coming up to the light gray hedgehog's side. "Stay safe, okay? And bring Sky back."

Silver raises his eyebrows in surprise. Blaze actually _cares _about the well-being of his twin sister? _Since when? _

"I will; I promise," Silver murmurs, leaning in to give her a light kiss on the lips. "We'll be back soon."

He kisses the lavender cat. Shadow clears his throat with a sense of urgency, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Let's get a move on…" he growls through clenched teeth. "Silver, she could be getting raped as we speak!"

Silver snaps up at that. "See you soon."

Drew's amber eyes travel over the group. "What happened?"

Blaze turns to the dark gray echidna, opening her mouth for explanation.

* * *

Shadow runs behind Silver, despising the shorter hedgehog's low speed. His mind is full of worry for Sky.

_How could I let Mephiles get the upper hand on me? I should have been more careful! And now Sky has to pay for my mistake, _Shadow thinks bitterly as he follows the leader.

Silver leads him up a large hill, in the direction of a huge castle.

"That's the Grand Palace up ahead. My dad lives on the way up," Silver calls over his shoulder.

Shadow nods in response, itching to increase his speed and overtake Silver. But then, he'd have no idea where he's going.

Silver skids to a stop in front of a small house, the only one in the entire one-mile radius. The gray hedgehog knocks on the door, pounding on the wood frantically.

"Dad, open up!" he yells, his knuckles rapping on the door. "Dad!"

The door opens, and a very tall (four-and-a-half feet to be exact) hedgehog is revealed. The hedgehog's fur is black with silver rings around the tips of the quills in five fronds on his head, as well as the four that hang down the back of his head. His eyes are a light blue, just like Sky's, and he has a gray mane running from his belly-button to his back. Shadow can't help but step back upon seeing the magnificent warrior.

"Silver? Why are you trying to break down my door?" the monstrous hedgehog asks, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Dad."

_That's their _father_? _Shadow gasps inside of his head, his eyes widening even further as Silver gives his father a hasty explanation. _Holy crap, he's _huge_!_

As compared to Silver and Sky, their father is a beast. Silver and Sky are both short for their age, so the fact that their father is so effing tall is a big surprise. Actually, the fact that he even looks powerful is a surprise to the Ultimate Life-form. He personally expected their father to be a little more gawky-looking: small, frail, bent over with stress and age… Psh. Forget that.

"Uh… Dad, this is Shadow," Silver speaks up again, sensing Shadow's uneasiness. "He's Sky's boyfriend."

"Shadow? The _Ultimate Life-form_, Shadow?" the black hedgehog repeats, raising an eyebrow. "And _you're _dating _my _daughter?"

"Yes, sir," Shadow confirms, nodding. The words feel strange rolling off his tongue. He's used to others saying that to him, after working for G.U.N. for all this time.

"Hmph. We shall see about that," the taller huffs. "Now, as for finding Sky, we should start at the Lava Sea. Mephiles was known to have a hide-out there. I believe that is our best bet."

"Whatever you say, Dad," Silver agrees with a quick nod. "Let's hurry. Who _knows _what that bastard could be doing to her?"

"Right." Boston nods curtly and starts off at a fast run, hoisting a large leather sheath on his back.

Shadow sets off after him, once again fighting the instinct to overtake the leading hedgehog. Silver trails behind him at a slighter pace.

Boston suddenly veers to the right, leaping across deep cracks in the trail and hopping off large stones strewn all over. Shadow zigzags through the maze of rock, while Silver simply levitates above the twisted labyrinth.

"There's the Lava Sea over there," Boston calls, pointing to the direction of a huge ocean of molten lava.

"There's an island in the middle of it," Silver yells from above. "Is that the location you were talking about?"

"Yeah!" Boston tells him. "Can you go over there and check it out? If Mephiles is over there, and you can't stall him until I get there, you know what to do."

"All right, Dad!" Silver obeys, bursting forward with greater speed to fly over the Lava Sea.

* * *

Ugh. This has to be one of the worst chapters I've written. The next chapter is going to be difficult. I might just have to ask for help. Lol. Well, until next time! Muffin out!


	19. Chapter 18: Calling in a Favor

This took me a while… Ugh. I've been busy. I've had exams and stuff like that. This chapter was difficult for me to write.

Well, TO THE STORY!

* * *

Blaze makes her way to Drew's lab. She refuses to send Silver to fight Mephiles on his own. He's going to need help, no matter that Shadow and Boston are with him.

"Drew!" she calls to the dark gray echidna. "Fire up the portal!"

Drew pops up from behind his desk. "But Princess-"

"No 'buts.' I'm going to get help," Blaze tells him, stepping into the laboratory.

"But they have Boston."

"Boston is getting older, and he hasn't fought for a while. He might not be able to take on Mephiles anymore," Blaze points out.

"You dare doubt his strength?" Drew gasps.

"Don't question me. Just do at I ask." Blaze crosses her arms, daring him to defy her.

"As you wish, Princess Blaze," Drew sighs, crossing his lab to sit at the control panel next to the portal. He presses a button on the panel, and the portal begins to glow a soft lilac.

"Ready when you are," the gray echidna mutters.

Blaze nods and runs through, panic setting in. She crosses to the other side, halting in surprise upon seeing the three people she's looking for: Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Blaze!" Sonic exclaims, his emerald eyes widening. "We were just about to come and help you guys."

"Good. Look, I'm not comfortable just letting Silver and Shadow go, even if they have Silver's monster of a father with them. I want you three to go and help them," Blaze orders, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay," Sonic says, nodding.

Tails fiddles with the controls of his own portal. "I have it set to shut off in three minutes. Let's go now!"

Knuckles nods, as does Sonic. All four of them make their way through the portal, making Drew jump from his stool on the other side.

"That was fast," he observes, shutting off his portal. His eyes travel over Team Sonic. "Who are you guys?"

"I'll explain later," Blaze tells him. "Now, you three will want to head south. That's where the Lava Sea is. Boston had done some exploring there a while back and discovered that, Mephiles had a hideout there. That'll be your best bet for catching up."

"Catching up won't be a problem!" Sonic reminds her confidently. "Uh… but quick question."

"Yes?"

"Who's Boston?"

Sonic runs a little ways ahead of Tails and Knuckles.

Just minutes after Silver, Shadow, Blaze, and Blitz left, he'd decided to take the rest of his team and go to help them find Sky.

Upon hearing the news that Sky had been kidnapped by Mephiles, the blue hero was appalled. True, Mephiles is creepy, but he never struck Sonic as the rapist type.

Despite the fact that she dumped him to go back to Shadow, Sonic still loves and cares about Sky. Mephiles kidnapping her brought all of those feelings back.

"Sonic, slow down, will you?" Knuckles calls to him sternly. "I'm not as fast as you!"

"That's too bad then!" Sonic yells back. "Sky needs me, and I'm not going to waste any time!"

He cranks up the speed, bursting forward with new-found energy. The Blue Blur skids to a halt once he sees the Lava Sea, a huge ocean of fire.

"Whoa…" Sonic gasps, his eyes widening.

Knuckles and Tails catch up to him. Tails touches the ground, his twin namesakes slowing to a stop.

Knuckles raises a fist to punch Sonic, his violet eyes blazing. "You ass-hole! That's the last time you're ever going to-whoa." His eyes avert to the Lava Sea.

"That's what I said!" Sonic exclaims, flicking an ear.

"How are we going to get across _that_?" Tails wonders aloud.

_If only there was a way for us to bring one of Tails' planes over… _Sonic thinks bitterly. _Then this would be a cinch! _

"What are you guys doing here?" a familiar voice sounds behind the trio, making them whip around.

"Shadow!" Team Sonic gasps in unison.

Sonic stares at the black hedgehog, who happens to be accompanied by a taller, sturdier hedgehog who looks basically like an older version of Silver. His quills are tipped with gray, and his mane is much fluffier than Shadow's _and _Silver's by far.

_Holy crap, he's huge! _Sonic observes silently, gaping in awe at the older (younger?) hedgehog's size. _That must be Boston… Blaze did say he was a monster. _

"Looking for you," Sonic answers Shadow's question coolly. "Why aren't you looking for Sky?"

"We're waiting for the signal from Silver," Boston answers for Silver. Sonic notices that he has the same colored eyes as Sky does. Wow. "Who are you? We don't have any blue hedgehogs here, or two-tailed foxes. And come to think of it, red echidnas either." Boston pauses thoughtfully. "Are you from Shadow's time period?"

Sonic nods. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is Tails, and that's Knuckles. We're friends of Silver and Sky's."

"Well, Silver anyway," Knuckles mutters.

Sonic jabs the red echidna with his elbow. "Shut up," he hisses.

What Knuckles said isn't entirely true. He's just pissy because Sky refused to go out with him that one time. Remember? Back in the beginning?

"There's the signal from Silver," Shadow announces, nodding towards a shining greenish glow in the distance.

"Let's go," Boston orders, reaching behind his back to draw a long blue sward from the holster strapped there.

Sonic gawks at the Blade, its glow mesmerizing.

Boston slices through the air, creating a huge blue rip.

"Quickly! I created a small portal to take us over there," the tall black hedgehog states. "Hurry now. One-by-one."

The others nod, going through the opening, Boston bringing up the rear behind them. They find themselves standing outside of a run-down, fallen building. It looks like it became detached from the mainland.

Boston gathers them into a group.

"Listen, I'm not sure if Silver is fighting Mephiles, but we can't just barge in there unless we're sure," Boston orders, authority ringing in his voice.

Every ounce of Sonic's ego melts, all from just _standing _in the warrior's presence. Suddenly, the Blue Blur just feels small and insignificant.

"Sonic, you will take your team and head around the right side," Boston addresses him. "Shadow and I will take the left."

Sonic flicks an ear, indicating that he'd heard. He's not used to taking orders, and he feels a bit uncomfortable doing so.

_Heh, I bet Shadow's worse off than I am! He _hates _when people tell him what to do!_ Sonic snickers silently. He glances at Shadow, who is just eyeing Boston nervously.

"C'mon guys," Sonic grumbles. "I'll go ahead to check it out. You guys hang back a little in case I need back-up."

"Right," Tails and Knuckles agree.

Sonic nods at them and takes off, ready to fight.

Sky cries in immense pain as Mephiles pins her to the ground, his claws digging viciously into her shoulders.

"Am I hurting you, _my dear_?" Mephiles cackles, his nails hooking into her flesh.

"You bastard," Sky rasps through clenched teeth. Her brow is beaded with sweat, and her jaw is locked with agony. "I fucking _hate _you."

"No need to use such language, young Skylar," Mephiles soothes wickedly, bringing a sharp claw across Sky's cheek.

She resists the urge to spit in his face, due to fear of what the demon would do to her if she did. Instead, she hisses at him. A gleam enters Mephiles' eye.

"You don't have to struggle, you know. It wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't… _struggle_."

A shattering pain courses through Sky's body as Mephiles bears down on her even more. She bites her bottom lip, stifling a scream as tears flood her eyes. Mephiles growls in triumph, pushing Sky down farther as his torture continues.

Sky hisses once again, her ears flattening against her head.

_Damn you, Mephiles!_ she screams inside of her head, her tears streaming down her cheeks. She squeezes her eyes, praying that all of this would end soon. _Shadow? Are you coming to find me? Silver?_

_Sky! _Silver's voice enters her head, causing her heart to swell with new-found hope.

_Silver… _she whimpers weakly. _Help me… please…_

Mephiles backs off, rolling from on top of Sky, who is seating profusely. Her heart is beating too fast, and her breath is coming in short, quick gasps.

"Just you wait until Silver gets here," Sky gasps, unable to move. "You'll be sorry that you ever even _thought _of kidnapping me!"

"Quiet, girl," Mephiles snarls. "Don't count on it. The damage is done. My use for you has been fulfilled. There is nothing you can do about it now. That, and our location is so heavily cloaked that nobody could _possibly _get to us _anyway_."

"You don't know my brother _or _Shadow. They'll find me; you'll see." Sky's eyelids become heavy, exhaustion coming over her. she doesn't bother trying to turn her head to glare at the demon. "You'll see…"

* * *

Took me long enough, eh? Well, that's all for this week, folks! Until next time, Muffin out!


	20. Chapter 19: It's Over

This chapter was originally written by wise old p1neapple. I had a rough time writing this chapter, so p1neapple and I made a little deal. I only made minor corrections and subject-verb agreement corrections so it matches the rest of the story blah blah blah. That, and I changed and added some things for my own personal touches. But, anyways, All credit goes towards him. He's awesome.

TO THE STORY!

* * *

Silver's POV

_Silver…Help me…Please…_Sky's pained voice echoes in my mind. She's definitely close.

_Sky, don't worry, I'm coming!_ I raise my hands up and focused. I've to send to signal for the others to come. Ok, something big, something noticeable. I focus my attention on the island itself. I'm not actually attempting to move it; even I'm not that powerful, but just to make it glow.

Great, Shadow and Dad should have seen that, and they're now on their way over. Now, for the distraction.

Cautiously, I sneak my way into the ruined building. The interior look like a hurricane had swept through it and brought its friends and family.

_Sky, where are you?_ No response. I continue to look around through the wreckage of the bottom floor.

My heart lurches and a lump forms in my throat when I see a gray form lying on the ground. It's Sky. Her face is covered in sweat. Her clothes are torn and she has a multitude of cuts and scratches, especially on her shoulders.

"Sky?" I whisper, extremely worried. She's unconscious. I drop to my knees next to her. With difficulty, I pick her up. My God, if I ever get out of this, I'm going to start working out.

Anyways, I'll just move Sky somewhere safe and let Shadow take over.

"Silver, _what_ do you think you're doing?" Damn it! I've been found out.

"What does it look like, Mephiles?" I respond, trying to sound tough. I glare at him, hoping that I look stronger than I feel.

"I suppose you came for your sister? She's _quite_ a woman," Mephiles chuckles, making a growl rise in my throat.

"Mephiles, I swear, if you even _looked_ at my sister, I will-"

"Kill me?"

Again, trying to look tough, I send another venom-filled glare at him. So, as to use the element of surprise to my advantage, I use my psychokinesis to pick up broken glass from the ground. As fast as I could, I shoot them at Mephiles.

Mephiles sees them coming and dissolves into smoke before they could cut him. Fortunately, that is all I need. I bolt, carrying Sky's unconscious body, towards the nearest exit.

I can think of about twenty examples of when it sucks for me to be a slow runner, but now takes the cake by far. Mephiles reforms right in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

Shadow's POV

Have you ever experienced an awkward silence? Well, unless said awkward silence involved you're kidnapped, possibly raped, girlfriends' father while you're trying to rescue her from the homicidal conscious half of the late deity Solaris, then you've got _nothing_ on this.

The plan is for Faker and his two sidekicks to go around one side of the building while Boston and I go around in the opposite direction. The silence is killing me, but any conversation would undoubtedly be a thousand times worse. _Hey, Boston, how bout them Mets? _Seriously, I would have rather gone with Faker, in his entire annoying swagger, than this.

Suddenly, Boston veers off the path so we could infiltrate the building. We creep in through a shattered window. Sky has to be in here somewhere. We split up and silently started looking about.

Somewhere off to my left, I hear a shout and something snap. Apparently, Boston hears it too, because he runs off in the direction of the noise.

Only after running through a dizzying maze of iron girders and half-demolished walls did we come to the unconscious pair of Silver and Sky. Silver has blood gushing from his nose. Boston bends down to examine him, with a worried expression that I've seen on Silver's face many a time.

The suspense is killing me, even if it involves awkward conversation. "How is she?"

His voice is quiet and he looks up at me with a sigh. He has a dire look in his blue eyes. "She'll live."

"Yes, that's quite right. But, it's more than can be said for you!" We whirl around to come across, you guessed it, Mephiles the Dark.

My jaw tightens, and all the clever comebacks I might have died in my throat.

"No 'hello' for your old friend?" Mephiles calmly walks over to me. I'm about to reply using a colorful metaphor, when Boston speaks up.

"What did you do to my children?" he snarls, rising and drawing his sword from its sheath.

"I think you know." A twisted twinkle sparks in the demons eye and every amount of hatred I can muster is contained in the glare I give him.

"Why you-" The elder black hedgehog surges forward, sword in hand, only to be outmaneuvered. Boston had attempts to slash him, but Mephiles ducks underneath the blade, and kicks his unprotected midsection. He falls backwards and slams into an iron girder. Slowly, he gets to his feet, wiping a thin trickle of blood from his mouth. His eyes are shadowed with pain, though they smolder with rage.

"My dear Boston, the years have not been kind to you," Mephiles cackles, sending a punch to Boston's stomach that sends him flying back with a surprised gasp. He doesn't get up.

That tears it! "Mephiles, I will not allow you to hurt anyone else. Let's finish this now!" I shout, clenching my fists.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Again, Mephiles makes the first move. As opposed to hand-to-hand combat, he raises his hand, and out of the shadows melts small bat-like creatures. Mephiles retreats to the safety of the ground, leaving behind his minions to fight me. One by one, the shadows swoop at me, and one by one the fell, fading back to nothing.

I didn't matter how many I destroy; they just keep coming back in greater numbers.

"Shadow, look out!" someone yells. Mephiles has finally works up the courage to fight me himself; he's behind me with his clawed hands mere inches from slitting my throat.

Then, out of the blue, a flash of cobalt rams into me and knocks me to the ground.

"Heh, looks like we got here just in time," Sonic sneers, getting up and tugging on the hem of his gloves. I just glare at him as I shove him out of the way.

"Stay out of my way, Sonic" I growl, shoving him out of the way.

"Oh, no, I quite agree. Sonic got here _just in time,_" Mephiles says eerily while evaporating into an amorphous cloud of black smoke. The enervating mist, also known as Mephiles, flies directly at Sonic and envelopes him completely. Then, Sonic's shadow floats off the ground and funnels up into the cloud. The cloud suddenly disappears, producing two identical looking Sonics.

Immediately, the two Sonics clash. "Guys, help me!" they both shout, still tumbling around on the ground.

"Shut up, you faker!" one said, punching the other in the stomach.

"I'm the faker? Look who's talking!" the other replies, kicking the first off and across the room. They both get up and walk in slow circles around each other, looking for an opening.

"Which is the real one?" Tails whispers to Knuckles.

"You tell me" the red echidna answers, shrugging.

Which Sonic _is_ the real Sonic? Which is Mephiles? We can't very well re-imprison Mephiles if we don't know what he looks like.

"Prower! What about Sonic's physical characteristics aren't encompassed by his shadow?" I call to the fox. Tails puts his hand to his chin and thinks for a moment.

"Sonic! Take off your gloves!" he shouts.

One of the Sonic's gives us a weird look, while the other took off his gloves. The other, noticing his duplicate, hastily rips off his gloves as well. Underneath the gloves of the first Sonic is a golden ring, made up of several strands of braided gold. The second Sonic has nothing but his bare hands.

"That one! That's Mephiles!" Tails points out. Gee, thanks, Mr. States-the-Obvious!

Sonic instantaneously attacks the real Mephiles.

"This is for kidnapping Sky!" Sonic shouts, while curling into a ball and launching himself at his look-alike.

"I killed you once, Iblis Trigger, and I can do it again!" Mephiles retorts.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Very well." Mephiles ducks under Sonic's first strike and kicks him like one would to a soccer ball. Sonic, with his newfound momentum, blasts through the crumbling wall to the wider world of Crisis City. Tails, Knuckles, and I follow Mephiles, who has seeped into the ground to finish Sonic. Mephiles and Sonic have already resumed their fight and are presently rolling dangerously close to the edge of the island. There is a sucker punch, a kick, and next thing we knew, Sonic is over the edge.

As though I'm drawing a gun, I seize the Chaos Emerald and use it to slow time. Sonic is lazily floating through the air while Knuckles is frozen, mid punch, in front of Mephiles. Tails is in the middle of spinning his tails, so as to get himself airborne. Quickly, I snag Sonic's wrist and tug him back to solid ground.

"Thanks, Shadow" the blue hedgehog pants, resting his hands on his knees.

"Don't expect me to help you again," I retort, baring my teeth.

"Where you're going, you won't be in a position to help yourself, much less anyone else." We turned away from our argument. Knuckles is out cold and Tails is struggling to remain awake. Mephiles nonchalantly wipes a small dab of blood of his cheek as he approached us, taking his merry time.

"How 'bout you say that to my face?" Sonic threatens, taking an aggressive step forward.

"Back off, Faker, this is my fight," I growl. If anyone's going to make Mephiles pay for what he's done, it damn well better be me. Slowly, deliberately, I walk up to Mephiles. The previous loud, obnoxious noise of the ruined city seems to have all disappeared; the only thing I can hear is the hollow clanking of my metal skates against the volcanic rock.

Mephiles and I are now face to face. I curled my hands into fists. Strangely, despite our current situation, I am unnaturally calm. Mephiles signals for me to make the first move. With flawless technique, I feint with my left hand, followed by a roundhouse kick. Mephiles rushes to block my blow and is blindsided by my kick. The force of the strike knocks him over onto the ground. He barely has time to roll out of the way when I kick the patch of ground where his head has previously been. Mephiles stands up just in time to meet the tip of my skate. The following collision results in a resonating cracking sound.

"Give up, Mephiles. You know you can't beat me," I murmur threateningly.

Mephiles responds with a cold stare. Mephiles makes the classic desperate villain move and decides to attack me anyway. I lean away from his punch and jump over his leg, timing it so that I will land on it, effectively pinning Mephiles.

"Now, will you-" Mephiles' head suddenly shoots back and hits me square in the nose. I tumble back, unwillingly relinquishing my grip on the demon. Upon hitting the ground, I notice that the green Chaos Emerald has managed to slip out of my grip and has landed near the hallway in between Mephiles and me. In vain, I dive for the emerald; Mephiles merely engulfes it in shadows. Gently, the Emerald floats into his hand.

The island begins to shake and tremble, and the Emerald glows an eerie, dark shade of green. Large fissures split open, threatening to sink us all. Out of the shadows erupts and wall of black light. The light morphs and bends until stopping on several hundred identical copies of Mephiles.

"So, _who's_ going to give up?" Mephiles mocks. I look around. Mephiles' green eyes are surrounding me, staring me down, trying to force me into submission.

"Mephiles, this is your last chance. Give up now, or there is no escape for you!" I snarl, baring my teeth menacingly.

"Yes, and you are _definitely_ in a position of authority," a Mephiles snorts.

"Fair warning." I put my hand to my bracelet and twist it until it clicks and pops off.

The real Mephiles' eyes narrow briefly, then widen immensely. "Stop him! We can't let him take off the other ring!"

A wall of duplicate Mephiles surges forward from all sides. To add insult to injury, I pause to the last possible second before pulling off the other ring.

Energy, like a lightning bolt, courses through my body. The release of my restraints is so great that the first few rows of Mephiles clones vaporize.

"There, that might even the playing field," I mutter, mostly to myself. The fear is evident in Mephiles' expression. He's going back into the scepter and he's got nothin say in the matter.

Even if he is scared, he won't want me to know. He steels his expression and orders the attack. Nice to know some things never change.

I jump start my skates and charge headlong into the advancing army of Mephili. I am untouchable. If one comes close, it is ripped to shreds by a golden glow I have acquired. I skate straight toward the actual Mephiles, who is issuing commands. I soar through a group of copies, swatting them aside like they were ragdolls. Mephiles himself resembles a deer caught in a BMW's headlights.

A second before impact, he attempts to fight back. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. "Chaos-"

And then my fist connects with his stomach. Mephiles doubles over and falls on his face.

"I warned you," I growl, my foot hard on his torso. Mephiles writhes and struggles to get up. My hand slowly wraps around his throat and hoists him up. With little effort, I suspend him about a foot off the ground up against the side of the building. His legs kick, desperately trying to free himself.

"This is the absolute last chance. If I ever catch I glimpse of you, that's it. Do I make myself clear?" At first Mephiles just glares back. That is easily remedied by slamming him into the wall. His head bobs up and down furiously.

I twist around and chuck him at the ground. "Get out of my sight."

He melts and sinks into the ground, hopefully for a good, long time. "This isn't over."

"For you it is," I murmur before letting my exhaustion overcome me. I black out, hitting the ground and fading into darkness.

* * *

Only one more chapter left. Please, return for the exciting conclusion to _Skies are Blue_!


	21. Chapter 20: Competition

The last chapter… Who thought I'd make it this far?

Heh, well, anyway…

TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sky opens her eyes slowly, her vision blurred and her mind foggy. She's in a simple white room with a window next to the bed, and on the opposite side is a chair with a black hedgehog staring at her.

Automatically, she panics. "M-Mephiles?" She attempts to get out of bed, but a horrible pain in her abdomen prevents her from even sitting up.

"Sky, it's okay. It's only me." Not Mephiles, but Shadow. "Don't try to get up."

"Sh-Shadow? How long have I-"

"Only thirty-six hours." Shadow crosses over to sit next to her on the bed. "Mephiles gave you some pretty bad wounds."

"Where am I?"

"In a hospital by the Palace. You were torn up pretty bad, but then again, so was everybody else," Shadow tells her. He reaches out to touch her quills, but she shrinks back with a whimper. Shadow blinks in confusion. "Sky, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

She still shakes in fear. Shadow and Mephiles look so much alike; it's going to be hard to get used to looking at Shadow and seeing only Shadow, not Mephiles.

"Where's my dad?" she asks. "And Silver?"

"Both of them are in the next room. Silver only had a broken nose, but Boston…" Shadow trails off.

"Boston what? What happened to my father?" Sky begins to panic. She and her father are closer than any other father-daughter duo. She loves her father more than she ever loved her mother. Plus, he always promised he would protect her, and she understands that there is so much truth behind those words, and she cannot stand to lose him.

"He's bleeding internally. The doctors said he shouldn't have been fighting anyway, for he has an ulcer and he would be risking a lot by stressing himself out like that." Shadow looks down at her with such intensity that she presses back into her pillow even more. "Sky, I'll never let this happen to you again," he murmurs suddenly. "I will never let _anyone _lay a hand on you ever again, do you understand?"

Sky blinks at him, surprised at the conviction of his words.

"You'll never leave my sight again," Shadow growls, his hand clenching into a fist. "I don't want you to be hurt ever again."

"I-I believe you, Shadow," Sky stutters, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I love you," Shadow whispers, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you, forever and always."

Sky gasps at the contact, but she doesn't protest. She doesn't even object when the dark hedgehog presses his lips against hers, his hand on her cheek. Her hand trembling, she wraps her fingers around his wrist.

"I-I love you too," she mumbles, staring into his eyes with tears forming in her own.

"Well isn't that just the sweetest thing?" Silver's voice comes from the door. Sky's eyes flit to the doorway, where her twin brother is leaning against the frame. His nose is properly bandaged, and he has various scratches lacing his body. But, his eyes are sparkling with the same boyish charm he always has.

"Silver!" Sky beams, relieved to see that he's all right.

"I came to take my watch over you, but I see that you're okay," Silver chuckles, smiling and walking over. "I didn't think you and Shadow would be making out already."

"We weren't _making out_," Shadow retorts, rolling his eyes. "What do you really want, Silver?"

"Dad wants to talk to you," Silver answers with a sigh. "He just woke up and wanted to speak to you."

"Really? Okay." Shadow stands up, his eyes dodgy with nerves. He looks back at Sky. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay."

"You'll be all right?"

"Uh huh. I'll have Silver for company."

"Um… actually, Sky, Dad wants me to go back with Shadow. But Sonic's coming in here to spend time with you," Silver corrects, scratching the back of his head. "But I'll be back too, okay?"

Sky sighs, disappointed. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Shadow kisses her forehead lovingly. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Shadow peeks into Boston's room. The large warrior is sitting up and adjusting his hospital gown. He looks down at the IV drip in his arm and shakes his head.

"Who would've thought it would come to this, eh Adele?" he mutters to the doctor, a female rabbit who is about his age.

"You shouldn't have been fighting, Boston, you know that," Adele murmurs, amused. She scribbles something onto her clipboard. "Don't strain yourself or try to get up. You're going to have to stay here for a few more days, okay?"

"Fine," Boston growls reluctantly. Adele nods and exits. Shadow flattens himself against the wall to keep from being caught eavesdropping.

"I know you're lurking out there, Shadow and Silver!" Boston calls from the inside. "Come on in!"

Shadow exchanges a look with Silver and goes in first, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Feeling okay, Dad?" Silver asks, slipping past Shadow to join his father at his bedside.

"I could be better, son," Boston admits with a sigh. "Is Sky awake?" Silver nods. "Is she okay?"

"She seems a bit shaky, but I think she'll be okay," Shadow answers quietly. "I really don't like leaving her like this. What did you want?"

Boston raises an eyebrow at Shadow's boldness. Shadow rolls his eyes internally.

_Stop acting like you're tough, old man. I saw how easily Mephiles took you down, _Shadow thinks, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to thank you, Shadow," Boston says. "You must really care for my daughter if you're willing to risk everything for her like that."

"Of course I would. I'm in love with her," Shadow tells him, blinking.

"Which brings me to my next topic; do you plan on staying here?"

Shadow raises an eyebrow. "I was planning on it. Sky and I previously planned to move in together. Why?"

"Well, because I want Sky to be looked after for a while, I was going to have her move in with me, but if you intend to stay, I'll allow you to stay with her," Boston says, adjusting his position.

"Really?"

Boston nods. "And Silver will help you. He knows how to handle her better than you can. That, and she might be a bit sensitive towards you, especially since you look so much like Mephiles."

"I'm hoping that I can get past that," Shadow tells him. "I'm not Mephiles and I want her to be able to tell that for herself."

"I understand that, but-"

"I want to marry her," Shadow interrupts.

"_What?_" both Boston and Silver gasp in shock.

"I want to marry her," Shadow repeats.

"But you barely know her!" Boston coughs. Silver awkwardly rubs his back.

"I know her well enough," Shadow protests. "I want to be with her for the rest of my life, and I plan to."

Silver nods in agreement. "I've seen them together long enough, Dad. They're compatible, and I can see that they truly love each other."

"Well, then," Boston rasps. "If you do plan on carrying this insane plot, then I suggest you wait until she's recovered enough to propose."

Shadow blinks in surprise. "You're going to allow me to ask her hand?"

"I can't stop you. There's no guarantee that she'll say yes, but, yeah, I'll let you propose, but I'm not going to like it."

"Thank you." The words felt weird coming off of his tongue. "I will take care of her, I promise."

"You'd better, or I'll kill you myself," Boston snarls menacingly.

Shadow dips his head and heads out, Silver following at his heels.

"Great dad, Silver, really great," Shadow mutters.

"He really is, Shadow. He's just been through a lot. That, and he's really protective of Sky," Silver says. "He only wants the best for her."

"I think I am best for her. I love her."

"She's high maintenance; she needs a lot of attention."

"I'll give it to her. I'm willing to do anything just for her." Shadow's voice rises, and the two stop in front of Sky's door.

Silver sighs. "I'm not trying to disprove you. I think you would be great for Sky, but there is another that thinks he would be better."

"Then I will prove him wrong."

"He's major competition, Shadow. We've both known him literally since we were babies." Silver appears stricken. "He wants nothing more than to be Sky's mate; he's willing to do whatever it takes to be with her."

Shadow puts his hand on the door handle. "In all honesty, Silver, I don't really care how much _he _loves _her_. If she loves him in the same way, then I can't stop her, but if she feels the same for me as I do her, then that's it. There's nothing anybody can do about it."

Silver opens his mouth to say something, but he closes it, nodding.

Shadow opens the door, only to see not Sonic, but a white hedgehog with the lightest-of-blue lining on his quills and green eyes sitting next to Sky's bed. He has a single black patch of chest fur that extends to his torso, and his back quills stick out a bit more, much like a porcupine's. To Shadow's dismay, he holds Sky's hand in his own and is talking to her softly. Sky is looking at him, but turns around as Shadow and Silver walk in.

"Oh, hi, guys!" Sky greets them cheerfully. She looks much happier than she did when Shadow was with her before.

"Frost? What are you doing here?" Silver asks, raising an eyebrow. "What happened to Sonic?"

"I told him that I'd take over," Frost replies, smiling. His voice is deep, but a touch higher than Shadow's. "I wanted to spend some time with Sky." He touches her face and she giggles.

"Frost, please," she protests, swatting him away playfully.

Shadow's ears burn and his eyes narrow.

Frost laughs until his emerald green eyes rest on Shadow. "Um… Who are you?" he asks, flicking an ear.

"I could ask you the same thing," Shadow growls, closing the door behind him. He crosses over to sit on the bed next to Sky and puts his arm around her. "I'm Shadow, the guy that _saved _everyone's asses. Now who the hell are _you_?"

"Shadow, this is my best friend Frost," Sky whispers into his ear, taking his hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze. "I've known him practically my whole life."

"Really…" _This must be that guy Silver was talking about. I can tell by the way he looks at her, _Shadow observes, his eyes narrowing further. _He doesn't look like much competition to me. _

He hugs Sky to him, careful of her injuries, and wraps his arms around her waist. She gasps lightly at this, but doesn't protest or look back at him.

"Frost, this is my boyfriend Shadow," she tells the white hedgehog quietly.

Frost eyes Shadow skeptically. "Boyfriend, eh?" he comments. "And Boston approved of this?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't spoken to Daddy about it yet," Sky tells him. She looks back at Shadow then.

"He approves," Shadow tells her. "He told me himself. Silver was there too."

Sky looks at Silver, who nods, though he appears worried. "Dad said he was fine with it as long as nothing like this happens again."

"And I don't plan on it happening again," Shadow confirms.

"Really…" Frost mutters, curling his lip in irritation. "Heh, looks like this will be harder than I thought."

A growl rises in Shadow's throat upon him hearing that statement. "Don't you-"

Sky looks at him, cutting him off. He flattens his ears and presses his lips against her head.

The doctor from Bostons' room, Adele, walks in, carrying a different clipboard. She looks up and frown "There are too many people in here," she snaps. "The three of you, out. I have to change her dressings."

All three males open their mouths, but Adele cuts them off with a glare.

His ear tips burning, Shadow lets go of Sky and hops down from the bed, following Silver out. Frost brings up the rear. The three of them walk out into the front room, where Team Sonic is located. Sonic has bandages on his arms and one on his thigh. Tails and Knuckles got off easy; they just have a few minor cuts and scratches. Sonic grins and gets up to meet Shadow, but the black hedgehog takes the opportunity to punch the blue hero in the gut.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sonic rasps, holding his torso.

"You left Sky with _him_," Shadow snarls, nodding in Frost's direction. The white hedgehog is talking to Blitz, who sits with Blaze nearby. Silver joins his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Frost is cool. So what?" Sonic says, glaring venom at Shadow.

"_You _were sent to be with her, not him," Shadow growls.

"Dude, chill. It's okay. It's not like they don't know each other, " Sonic scoffs. "He said they've been best friends forever. It's not like he was going to _molest_ her or something."

Shadow curls his lip. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand. I'm getting coffee."

He begins to stalk off in the direction of the small lounge for visitors.

"Wait, Shadow, I'll come with you." Frost jogs up beside him.

Shadow growls in annoyance, but doesn't object. He makes his way over to the coffee maker and pours some into a foam cup. Just a he's dumping sugar into the cup, Frost begins to speak.

"How long have you and Sky been together?" he asks. Taking his own cup and pouring some coffee into it.

"A couple months," Shadow answers without looking at him.

"And how long have you known her?"

"A bit longer than that."

"Do you know what she likes? What she dislikes? Her favorite foods? Her favorite locations? Anything?" Frost's voice rises.

"What's it to you?" Shadow grumbles, tossing his trash into the trash can. "That's for me to find out."

That's when things get a bit… antsy. "Look here, _Ultimate Life form_, if you think that you can just waltz in here, ignore the rest of us, and take Sky away with you, you've got another thing coming! You don't know _shit _about her or what she's gone through. You should just take your friends and go back to where the hell you came from."

"I didn't ask for a fight with you, but if you want one, then you've got it," Shadow snarls menacingly.

"Let the games begin," Frost sneers, taking his cup of coffee and walking out.

* * *

Oooooooo…. Foreshadowing…. Sequel should be up soon! Hope you enjoyed this lovely story! Leave a comment on your way out! I love you guys!


End file.
